The Hawke Twins
by RawrToxi
Summary: Did anyone ever feel like the main Hawke character needed a twin? Pink plot bunnies attacked me with this idea while I was playing through DA:2. Female and Male Hawke, as twins! Fenris romance with Fem!Hawke and Anders with Male!Hawke
1. Chapter 1

Pink plot bunnies attacked me viciously while playing Dragon Age 2 and I couldn't get this idea out of my head

Anyways, I just always felt that the main Hawke could always use a twin himself/herself, seemed cool, cooler than Bethany and Carver anyways.

But I chose between the two because really one of them needed to die

So I chose Carver to live, even if he is a prick, I like his character more than super nice girl wonder Bethany

Really, can Bethany do no wrong ?  
>Not that I have anything against Bethany really, she's just too nice.<p>

Oh, this takes place during the beginning Act II, and Carver has joined the Wardens, because in the game I feel safer knowing he isn't going to randomly burst into my house and smite me if he's a templar. Even if he is my brother.

Sophia is a mage and James is a warrior.

Anyways, I don't own Dragon Age, Bioware does

* * *

><p>Sophia and James Hawke walked into the Hanged Man, followed closely by Varric, though the two were in deep conversation and really took no notice to the shorter man. Not that he minded, Varric was busy listening in on their conversation of using magic to make food with relish, mentally making notes and smirking as he heard James recount all the horrors he had encountered with her experiments on magical food.<p>

Sophia was an extremely attractive woman. Wearing her father's old grey robes that she had fitted to enhance her womanly curves she cut a dashing figure especially as she used her rather tall golden staff as a walking stick as she strode across the room. Her shoulder length white hair was halfway pulled back, ensuring that except for a few stray strands, her hair did not get in the way. She had an extremely pale complexion, highlight by the dark red eye shadow she wore and the light red blush across her cheeks. She had red tattoos on her face that curved gently in patterns on her cheeks running upward to disappear beneath her hair on the side of her face. She had light silver eyes that could pierce anyone's gaze and make them shudder, though they often twinkled with mischievousness, as she was rather fond of sarcasm and joking. She walked with a purpose and always stood tall, carrying an air of nobility and deadliness about her.

James also had shoulder length hair pulled halfway back, those his was the color of gold wheat. His eyes were a gentle steel blue that held a warmth to them, giving his face an extremely open and trusting look. While he was more on the lanky side of muscles, James Hawke still had enough corded muscle to make anyone think twice about him and he filled his gold plate armor out nicely, though this night he wore a simple yet nice tunic and breeches, though he had a dagger stored in his large boots. He had a slight tan and his cheeks had a natural ruddy color to them, giving him a healthy glow. Though his strides were long and solid, he walked softly, letting himself look more relaxed as he walked through the Hanged Man.

Both older twins took after their father in looks, and while Sophia acted more like her father and really almost didn't seem related to their mother, aside from the fact that Sophia had an extremely maternal side (which she only reserved for close friends to see) James was more their mother, because he was open and caring for everyone, even strangers. Though their mother herself often argued that they both seemed like spitting images of Malcolm Hawke in both physical features and spirit. Both of the younger twins, Bethany and Carver, took after their mother more than their father.

"I'm telling you, as I've told you countless times again, I _did not _expect that if I simply magiced the recipe together in one go, that the second you bit into the pie it would've crumbled into a horrible grey paste. It was unintentional I swear!" Sophia huffed, throwing her arms into the air as she tried to defend her cooking skills against her brother.

"It doesn't matter! I don't understand why you coerce you into me being your cooking guinea pig. _You _should be the first to taste your own concoctions, not _me_!" James retorted back, though he did so with a smile on his face, clearly enjoying flustering his sister.

"_What ! You volunteered you prig!"_ Sophia screeched indignantly, making an angry snarling sound as she seated herself down at the table in Varric's private backroom in the Hanged Man.

Before James could retaliate against her claim, Sophia suddenly let out a squawk and pointed an accusing finger at James.

"You bastard you! You're just teasing me! _Again!_ I won't be made a target of your jesting, even if I enjoy our banter as much as you! You _know_ I'm gullible and you use that to your advantage you sly weasel!" Sophia leaned back in her chair and let out several peals of laughter as she finally realized her older brother was merely teasing her, James joining in with her.

"If you were anymore gullible Sophie I'd be seriously worried about letting you hold onto all that family gold. The way you act sometimes it's a wonder you haven't been scammed out of your house and pants." Varric chuckled happily, settling himself at the head of the table while he pulled out a pack of cards and began shuffling them, preparing himself for tonight's diamond back game with the rest of the Hawke sibling's companions.

"Hey, I'm a smart girl; I'm just easily flustered and teased. Not _my_ fault certain people –cough- James and Isabela –cough- decide to use it against me. You know I'm too cute for my own good." Sophia responded, grinning as she propped her head into her hands as she leaned on the table.

"Heh, I'll agree with you on that Twinkle." Varric chuckled again as he proceeded to order a round of drinks and have them waiting for when the rest of their companions arrived.

James merely shook his head and grinned at his sisters words. Sophia and James jerked their head towards the entrance to see Merrill step through. Merrill smiled and waved as she came to sit towards the end of the table Varric was at, the twins being at the opposite end. James inclined his head in greeting as Sophia gave a small wave of her hand. James was a bit more soft toward Merrill, often trying to deflect his sister's ire toward her. Sophia didn't mind Merrill all that much, but being a mage herself she did not agree with the fact that Merrill used blood magic, her face often hardening when Merrill decided to join in on the discussion of magic. Both Fenris and Anders combined with Sophia often glowered at her so fiercely that she would meekly duck her head and mumble out stuttered apologies. Sophia felt that Merrill was like a little sister, and while she did enjoy her company due to her innocent nature (which was just too cute according to Sophia, though it often got Merrill in trouble) she tried to avoid any topics of magic around her, often leaving it up to James to try and redirect the conversation before someone started an angry ranting, whether it be Fenris or Anders.

As Varric greeted Merrill and checked up on her, the next person to step through the entrance was Aveline accompanied by Fenris. Sophia frantically waved her hand at them in greeting and gave them both toothy grins. James smiled as he watched his sister motion Fenris to sit next to her. Her attraction to him was obvious, even though she tried her hardest to cover it up, and she often blushed furiously if questioned about it, usually either loudly denying it and embarrassing herself in front of other people, or stuttering out an excuse to leave the room, face as red as a tomato.

Isabela arrived not too soon later, and then Sebastian came, though the twins felt like the only reason he came was really to chaperone the rest of them and ensure no one did anything _too _stupid and ensured that everyone made it home safely. The last person to join was Anders. James gave a shy smile to Anders as he took a seat next to him, trying hard not to blush or grin like a maniac. Ultimately he failed as he looked at his sister who gave him a knowing grin, and flushing as she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and winked at him, motioning over to Anders. James scowled, not appreciating her making him blush, and especially not appreciating that she made those facial expressions as she sat right across from Anders. Anders gave a small cough, and James glanced over to him, surprised to see a small blush across the mage's cheeks as well. Fenris rolled his eyes at Sophia's antics as she broke into a fit of small giggles, a small and rare smile gracing his features before she turned her head to continue her conversation with Fenris.

"Alright, now that everyone is here, I say, let the gambling commence!" Varric cocked an eyebrow at all those seated at the table, daring them to join in on the card game, knowing most of them except him and Isabela were rather pathetic at it.

"You _know_ I'm not joining in Varric, I have absolute rubbish luck at cards, especially if we're playing for money." Sophia replied, rolling her eyes.

"Don't worry Twinkle, one day we'll oblige your wishes and play strip diamond back, but I insist that most of the group needs practice before we bump up to that level." Varric grinned, knowing that Sophia and Isabela had been begging for some time to play strip diamond back.

"I cherish the thought that at least you have considered my wishes dear Varric." Sophia laced her fingers in front of her as she put her chin on top of them and gave a somewhat lecherous grin at Fenris. Fenris gave a nervous laugh as a small blush showed on his cheeks before he promptly took a long sip of wine from his cup, in order to prevent him saying something stupid in front of Sophia as she still gazed at him through lowered eyelashes.

"Sophia, I've been meaning to ask, why in the Maker do you have white hair? That's not a natural color, for neither you nor Fenris considering you're both extremely young and relatively healthy.

Sophia cocked an eyebrow at Anders, slightly surprised that he had asked her a question like that with Fenris seated next to her. Either that or she was wondering why she hadn't been asked sooner. It had after all, been three years since everyone had met the Hawke siblings.

"It's simple really. If a person experiences an extremely horrible trauma, then it will often lead scars, whether they're mental or physical depends. The stress from the trauma can make a person's hair whiten or grey long before they're supposed to. When I was young and didn't have any control over my magic I ended up blowing a barn up if I remember correctly, it's still a bit fuzzy, and I nearly killed myself. I stayed in a coma for a few weeks afterwards, and even though my hair didn't immediately go stark white after I woke up, over the years it did. I actually lost all my hair after I woke up, as I was still recovering from nearly blowing myself up. Your body has to make a choice: grow hair, or live. To the body it's a rather simple choice. As for Fenris I imagine the trauma of his lyrium being branded into his skin did it for him. I had frosty blonde hair before the incident; it probably would be Jamie's color right now if my hair still had pigment."

James shuddered as he remembered the horrible incident. It had happened when they were only seven, and he thought for sure that his sister was dead as he came across the rubble of the old barn they used to play in, having witnessed the immense explosion she had produced.

Anders looked amazed, as did the rest of the table, except for Fenris who started at her in open surprise, gaping slightly. James wasn't sure if it was in surprise of the fact that his sister had lost control of her magic, or merely the fact that he hadn't thought of the explanation himself.

"Oh my. Well, it does look rather nice on you two. It's a very pretty hair color on both of you I think." Merrill commented with a smile, breaking the silence.

"I think it makes them look _exotic_. Can you imagine what their children would look like with stark white hair? Awh, they would be so cute. Both Sophie and Fenris have _amazing _looks. Both of you are _extremely_ attractive." Isabela practically purred her thoughts out, giving them both a look as if they were meat and she was sizing them up.

Both Sophia and Fenris flushed at her baby comment. Sophia gave a small polite cough, giving a pointed look at James, begging him to change the subject, while Fenris glanced uncomfortably everywhere but where Sophia sat.

"Ahem. Right well, while we're all here, we should probably discuss current missions and who is going where." James said, trying to steer the topic to something more productive.

* * *

><p>After redirecting the conversation, James laid out the missions that they currently needed to attend to, and decided which Hawke would go to which and who was going to go with whom. Sophia told Anders (<em>more like demanded Anders thought to himself<em>) that he needed to accompany James on his quests since James was a warrior and needed a healer to go with him, to better ensure that he wouldn't end up dying on his own. James scowled at Sophia before looking down at his parchments and explaining what else needed to be done. While James was distracted Sophia gave Anders a pointed glare that meant _'he better come back unharmed or else'. _Before Anders could start shaking in his boots _(which he very much wanted to do every time Sophia Hawke cast her glare towards him)_ Sophia gave him a wink and inclined her head towards James, the glint in her eyes basically telling him _'be sure to be good to him and make him have fun'_. Anders felt heat rise to his face at the knowing glint in the sister Hawke's eye, shaking his head and returning his attention to James he thought it was either rather amazing or really scary that Sophia could practically talk to people just using her eyes to convey her feelings.

After finalizing the plans, and Sophia giving her opinion on what to do with who and what, James rolled up his parchments and maps and Varric called for one last round of diamond back before everyone went home.

Sophia joined in for once, declaring she 'felt lucky', which Varric promptly laughed at knowing that whenever she declared she felt lucky at cards she often left frustrated and down a few sovereigns. Though she really just wanted to be able to sit next to Fenris and privately point out what hand he had and what he should be doing. As the game progressed Fenris and Sophia's heads were nearly touching as Sophia leaned over and pointed out what good cards he had and gestured to her own cards, often going 'and these are the cards you _don't_ want'.

James looked on at the couple who were too absorbed in their own conversation that they didn't notice the knowing grins the rest of the group gave them. Even Merrill noticed and she would've commented if Isabela hadn't shushed her and told her not to ruin the moment. Merrill wasn't really wasn't sure what was going on, thinking that Sophia was merely being nice and helping Fenris arrange his cards, so Isabela proceeded to tell the oblivious elf that Sophia and Fenris fancied each other, even if they vehemently refused it. James wasn't really sure how his sister's relationship with the broody elf was progressing, as they often tried not to talk about relationships because it led to teasing each other; or an argument on why so-and-so was clearly not good for the other. Sophia always tried to catch looks at Fenris while he wasn't looking, but Fenris did the exact same thing to his sister also, and when they occasionally both looked at the same time, they would either break into small shy smiles, or blush and hurriedly look away.

James hoped Fenris either caught on so or acted on his feelings else his sister was going to be forever giggling and blushing, knowing that Sophia would rather Fenris make the first move, as she didn't want to startle him and risk ruining the friendship they had.

James shook his head, hoping that he wouldn't be forced to take the small moody elf into a room somewhere and either explain to him he needed to court his sister, or threaten to kill him if he broke her heart.

Finishing up their last round of cards (which Fenris won), Varric stayed behind to clean up the 'mess', as he put it, that they left behind. Sebastian left to escort Merrill back to her house in the alienage, claiming that no young woman should be left to wander the streets of Lowtown and such a late hour. Isabela stayed behind chatting to Varric, and both Anders and Fenris told their respective partners goodnight, before glaring at each other and leaving.

"Maker, it's a wonder those two haven't killed each other yet." Sophia sighed and shook her head, getting up and heading over to her brother's chair.

"Don't worry dear sister; they still have plenty of time to do that." James replied as he scooped the last of the things he owned into his bag before hefting the pack onto his back and getting up to accompany his sister out the Hanged Man.

"Or maybe all this glaring is just pent up sexual frustration and soon they'll be holding hands out in public and declaring their love to the world." Sophia said in a fake thoughtful tone as they stepped out the Hanged Man.

James snorted incredulously before replying. "Right, and when that happens you realize I'll be forced to kill Fenris for breaking your heart?"

Sophia let out a snort of her own as she retorted. "Yes, and while you're busy running Fenris through, I'll be cornering Anders and flaying him alive with my mind."

Both stopped walking and glanced at each other before grinning and continuing on their way home.

"Good thing this'll never happen, right?" Both twins said together, and they each gave out a few chuckles at their shared answer.


	2. Forgiven, but you owe me lunch

Right, I don't own anything except my imagination!

Did anyone ever wonder why the Hawke/Amell estate was so small? I mean, there's like a mini greeting/living room at the beginning, with a library and study, and then only two rooms? Granted that's probably not the entire estate, but that's all we see.

Soooooo, I added to it.

The hallway that the stairs lead into, which that's where yer mum's room is, is extended and leads into a circular hallway complete with several rooms and a few bathing rooms, with stairs leading down into a waiting room with two other hallways, one of which leads into a formal dining room, and the other leads into the master library, which is complete with it's own alchemy table, fireplace, comfy chairs to fall asleep in while reading, desks, giant windows at the top to let the light stream in, blah blah an amazing library that anyone would want to go into a stay there forever (I visualize a library somewhat similar to the library you see at the Beast's house in _Beauty and the Beast _(I love that movie!))… if you're a bookworm like me anyways … and a decent sized room branching off that's its own study, but Sophia turned it into her study/bedroom.

Don't worry about it if you can't picture it as clearly as me, after all, it is _my _brain, and while I took a construction and drafting class I don't think I can clearly explain the layout design of the house through word of mouth … or rather typing of fingers … whatever!

James' room is in the regular room that you see in the game

* * *

><p>Sophia grumbled unhappily as she walked into the Hawke estate. Her white hair had fallen from its clasp in the back and was now swinging in front of her face, though it was caked with blood and mud to one side of her head, signifying she had obviously fallen during or after a particularly gruesome fight. Her grey robe was splattered with blood and torn in some places, and the usual red sash around her hips was completely absent from her attire. She walked with a heavy limp and her tight black orlesian boots had lost their usual luster and had mud caked up to the middle of her shins. To say Sophia was a in a frightful state was the least of Bodahn's worries as he hurried to his mistresses' side. There were days she could walk in completely covered in mud and blood and be perfectly content and have a smile on her face, but it seemed today had gone wrong at one point, because Sophia's silver eyes held murder and anger in them.<p>

Sophia took a glance at Bodahn and looked as if she might snap at the poor dwarf just for looking at her, but Sophia's gaze softened as she realized the old dwarf was just worried for her: not surprising considering her state of dress. She waved her hand silencing Bodahn's many questions concerning her health, though the dwarf persisted until she finally agreed to a hot bath. Trudging to her brother's room she opened the door and glanced in trying to locate her brother. Lucky for her it seemed he was sitting in front of the fireplace scribbling something in a notebook.

At the sound of his door opening James lifted his door to see his sister in a rather terrifying state of dress standing in the doorway, looking like she wanted to murder someone, right after she passed out from exhaustion.

"Sophie!" James jumped out of his chair abandoning his journal and quill on it. Rushing forward he caught his sister in his arms just as she slumped to the floor. Setting her down into a sitting position leaning against the wall he quickly took in his sister's appearance.

"Not as bad as it looks I promise." Sophie said with a small smile.

"Not as bad! Sophie, you're slumped against the wall covered in blood and mud, don't tell me it's not as bad as it looks, because as I see it, it looks horrible." James exclaimed, checking over his sister with his hands trying to look for any wounds.

"Well, the blood isn't mine. Most of it anyways." Sophia winced as her brother pressed his hands against her bracer on her right hand. Scowling, James carefully unlaced her clawed gauntlets, very similar to Fenris', and pulled them off along with the rest of the glove and bracer. His expression darkened as he saw the damage done to her. While there wasn't a bone sticking out, her forearm was bloody and mangled, a nasty torn cut the center of the wound, the area surrounding it was irritated and a dark bruised color.

"Blocked a sword that was going to cut me in half. I didn't have enough time to put up a full shield, but I managed to partially block his attack and blow him backwards, else, well, I'd be an arm short." Sophia gave her brother a pained lopsided grin. James let out an angry growl as he unlaced the rest of her protective arm gear.

"This isn't the time to be funny Sophie. Why haven't you healed this yet." He demanded as he shucked her arm gear off and it skidded across the floor almost to his bed. He pulled her muddy boots off and started unbuckling her grey robes.

"I'm a bit too exhausted to use any mana at the moment, in case you didn't notice." Sophia's eyes had closed as her brother was undressing her. She opened a tired eye to glance at him as she answered.

"It shouldn't even matter; with Fenris and Aveline no one should even be hitting you." James retorted, finally managing to undo all the clasps and buckles on her robes. Sophia didn't bother replying to her brother; too busy trying not to fall asleep, and knowing that now wasn't the time to regale her tale to her brother. Pushing her robes off her shoulders, Sophia was left only in an under tunic and her leggings. Carefully putting one arm around her waist and pull an arm over his shoulder he heaved his sister up. Sophia cried out in pain and gritted her teeth as her brother grasped her injured arm and she unsteadily tried to remain on her feet.

* * *

><p>Half-dragging, half-walking, the duo managed to make their way into the bathroom. James thanked Bodahn as the dwarf had already filled the bath up and laid out several towels and a change of clothes for Sophia. Excusing himself, Bodahn ran off to the master library to try and locate a few healing and lyrium potions.<p>

Unlacing the rest of his sister's clothes and leaving her only in her small clothes, he picked her up and sat her in the large tub. A pleased sigh escaped Sophia as she settled into the warm water. Picking up some scented soap, James carefully scrubbed his sister's hair, trying to get all the muck and grime out. After rinsing her hair out Bodahn appeared, a small sack in his hands and he handed it over to James, and then went and stood by the door, worriedly waiting to see if he needed to fetch anything else for the twins.

"Give me a healing potion first, and then I'll take a lyrium one and heal whatever the healing potion doesn't get." Sophia asked tiredly, bringing a hand out of the water and opening it, waiting for her brother to hand her a potion.

James plopped a healing potion into her waiting hand, and pursed his lips as he watched her drain it in a large gulp.

Sophia's face twisted into a grimace as she smacked her lips trying to get the taste out of her mouth, though ultimately she felt better as she felt the strength returning to her body. As she drained the lyrium potion next she felt her mana return, though she still wasn't in a good enough state to start flinging lightning bolts or fireballs around; not that she really minded, she didn't plan on doing that anytime soon.

She glanced at her injured forearm. The bruising had gone down, and the cut was a bit smaller and not as jagged at the edges. Muttering a bit she cast a healing spell over herself, and watched the cut close up all the way, leaving only an angry red line and a sickly green and brown bruise left. The bruise would just have to heal on its own and she'd probably have a bit of a scar, but she didn't mind all that much, it was better this than having her hand completely gone. She'd have to take a day or so off of adventuring if she was able, because she knew her arm was going to be tender for a few days.

James sighed in relief as he watched his sister heal herself, and was happy to note that most of the color had returned to her face, instead of the ghastly grey she had when she stumbled in. He knew her arm would be hurting for awhile still, but he was glad she didn't look like she would slip into an unwanted unconsciousness anytime soon; though looking at the bags under her eyes she did need a good night's rest.

"So, is this the part where you yell at me for being careless and threaten to lock me into my room and never let me adventure again?" Sophia asked, breaking the silence.

Raising an eyebrow, James replied. "I don't know Sophie, do I need to? I was actually thinking that I actually probably needed to wander around the corner and threaten a certain brooding elf."

Sophia flinched at the mention of Fenris. "Please don't, he actually feels rotten enough without you adding insult to the injury. He practically smothered me after the fight that this happened, and then proceeded to beat himself up for not being able to prevent it."

James 'hmphed'. "Well he should, considering I entrusted you to him. I expect my sister to be returned to me in good working order after every use, not be broken."

"I'm glad to know I'm like a toy to be shared." Sophia responded, narrowing her eyes into a glare, though her mouth quirked upwards into a smile.

James smiled before walking and leaning over, carefully patting his sister on the head. Sophia leveled a glare at him and brought her hand up to shoot a small crackle of electricity at him, sending an unpleasant jolt up his hand. Quickly jerking his hand away and holding it to his chest he scowled at his sister, but it quickly turned into a grin.

"Alright then, I trust you to be able to wash yourself. I'll leave you for now, but I expect a full mission report whenever you're ready." James gave a small waving before leaving with Bodahn and closing the door.

* * *

><p>"It wasn't her fault really. Anyone is susceptible to a demon's offer." Sophia explained to her brother.<p>

"I'm more surprised at Fenris. He rants on and on about demons and mages, and yet, he's willing to accept a deal with them?" James retorted, a frown on his face.

She had gone that day to help Varric find his brother. After discovering Varric's brother, she quickly discovered that Bartrand was not in his right mind. It wasn't a demon, he didn't have the same signs as being possessed. Being a spirit healer, she tried to cast a healing spell over him, but to no avail. It also wasn't a poison or disease, so she tried the last thing she could think of. She reached out with her healing magic and tried to unlock his mind as if he had been possessed by a blood mage. Luckily, that seemed to do it, but it was only temporary, just enough for Bartrand to beg for death from his younger brother. Varric promised his brother that he would find help for him, and they left the estate and alerted the circle's healers.

Afterwards (with a promise of getting drunk with Varric later) Sophia journeyed to Arianni to help her with her son … again. Fenris and Aveline weren't particularly pleased with having to go into the Fade, Varric seemed more curious than anything. Aveline betrayed Sophie to the Desire demon because of missing Wesley. When the trio came to the Pride demon at the end, Fenris betrayed Sophie on the account of being able to face the magisters equal in power; much to the surprise of Sophie.

"That wasn't his fault either. Neither of them are guilty, I hold nothing against them. I do feel rather bad, Fenris is probably sulking in his mansion getting drunk off his wine and Aveline is probably trying to work herself to death with her guard duties and reports trying to take her mind off the situation." Sophia retorted, defending her companions against her brother.

"Well, you had better go seek them out tomorrow and tell them that, because if you're right, and you probably are, and them being their stubborn prideful selves, they're probably only going to beat themselves up until you go and they bed for your forgiveness."

Sophia rolled her eyes at her brother, but she did agree with him. They probably felt awful, especially Fenris.

"I should invite Fenris to lunch tomorrow. I'll go tell him he's forgiven, and then persuade him to come to lunch, here at the estate." Sophia mused out loud.

"When you say 'persuade', do you really mean, I'll tell him he's forgiven and everything's fine, and then use the known guilt he has as an excuse to coerce him into coming over?" James asked, a knowing grin on his face as he looked at his sister.

Sophia merely flashed him a grin of her own and bid him a goodnight, returning to her own room and mentally planning tomorrow's schedule.


	3. Luncheon with Mother

Rawr

Chapter 3 !  
>I had been writing all day and then I went over to my aunt's house with my mom and I went upstairs to spend some time with my 11 year old cousin, and lo and behold she was writing a story herself.<p>

So I had a lot of fun sitting down with her and revising her story as I pointed out little facts and teaching her little tricks when it came to typing a story I've picked up

I hope she appreciated it. Her story was so cute.

Anyways, enjoy luncheon

* * *

><p>Sophia was ecstatic rounding the corner to head back to her estate.<p>

Mainly because Fenris was accompanying her.

And really because on top of the guilt he harbored from yesterday, she also had the misfortune of having him accidently attack that morning.

Fenris really had no chance against saying no to having luncheon with her now that he had done two stupid things in her presence.

She had gotten up rather early that morning, before the sun was even in the sky, and had went straight to the guard barracks where she knew Aveline would be. After having a talk with Aveline she promptly went over to Fenris' mansion and walked in.

She had expected Fenris to be up already, thinking that the elf would be an early riser.

While she was right in the respect of Fenris being an early riser, he still hadn't gotten up quite as soon as she had.

So she was in the rare sight of the elf being unprepared for visitors.

Fenris had only gotten up moments before he heard footsteps through his mansion. Thinking it was a petty thief looking for easy loot, the elf, clad only in his breeches (he preferred to sleep without a shirt, not enjoying the constant rub of the added fabric against his skin when he laid to rest), hefted his rather large long sword and went to stand next to the doorway leading into his room. Sophia entered into Fenris' bedroom unsuspecting.

And Sophie quickly found herself face to face with a rather sharp sword.

_Fenris was about to ask the thief for his last words, till he finally got a good look of the intruder._

_Fenris' eyes bulged and he quickly drew his sword back and dropped it to the ground._

"_My my Fenris, I know we haven't gotten along all the time, but I was rather hoping we were past the stage of wanting to murder me. You could've just said something." Sophia quirked an eyebrow at Fenris, before her lips drew into a sly smile as she took in the state of dress Fenris was in. Or rather, the state of undress._

_Sputtering for a few moments, Fenris finally managed to cough something out._

"_Festis bei umo canavarum! What were you thinking Hawke?" Shouted Fenris._

"_Well, I was thinking I would come and tell you you're forgiven. Everyone gets one free demon possession before I really hold it against them, and then I was going to invite you to lunch, but now I'm thinking more along the lines of: what did you say? And also, would you like me to leave and let you get dressed?" Sophia explained calmly with a smile and she slightly shrugged her shoulders._

_Fenris opened his mouth to yell again, before he fully comprehended what she said and glanced down at his attire, and realized that he had only pants on. Blushing, he looked at Sophia and saw that she had a sly grin on her face. Trying his best not to blush or scowl at Sophie he rubbed the bridge of his nose, trying to displace the headache that threatened to form. He quickly strode across the room and threw on a shirt and sat on the bench in front of the unlit fireplace, gesturing for Sophia to do the same._

_Sophia stepped in front of the fireplace and crouched down to throw a few fresh logs on top of the ashes of wood long since burnt. Mentally making a list of things she needed to clean in Fenris' mansion she let a small ribbon of flame travel from her fingertips to light the wood in front of her before she went and sat on the space next to Fenris._

"_I said 'you will be the death of me'. Now tell me Sophie, what did you come here for." Fenris was slouched as he sat, his elbows resting on his knees as he rubbed his tired face with his hands._

"_Like I said, I came here to tell you you're forgiven. I know you feel rotten about the whole ordeal with the demon, but really, the best of us are tempted by their offers, so it's fine really. Well, so long as you don't make a habit of it, I may not want to bring you the next time I step into the Fade." Sophia gave Fenris a lopsided grin as she talked to him. Fenris gave a small smile back._

"_Indeed, I shall endeavor not to make a habit of it, just as you should not make a habit of stepping into the Fade unneeded." Fenris answered, a larger grin on his face._

_Sophia beamed back._

So suffice to say, Sophia Hawke was happy as she stepped into her estate, Fenris only a step behind.

* * *

><p>"Bodahn! James! Momma! I'm hooooome!" Sophia cupped her hands and yelled, making the house echo with her shout.<p>

A door opened and shut and footsteps were heard coming from the hallway towards the stairs.

"How many times have I told you Sophia Iris Hawke that yelling is not-" Leandra Hawke's stern scolding was cut off as she appeared at the top of the staircase and saw that her daughter had brought home company.

As she neared the bottom of the steps Fenris gave a small bow in greeting as he introduced himself.

"Excuse me Mistress Hawke. I am Fenris, a companion of your daughter; we often travel together on missions."

"Indeed. Sophie talks of you often. I'm glad to be able to finally meet you." Leandra Hawke gave a small curtsy as she greeted Fenris.

As she straightened herself up Leandra gave Fenris a warm smile and stepped forward to embrace him. Fenris' eyes widened and he stiffened, though he raised a hand and gave a small awkward pat on her back. Sophie's mouth opened to gap but before she could say anything to her mother Leandra pulled back and smiled at Fenris again, oblivious to his discomfort or her daughter's staring.

"While I do appreciate the manners, please, call me Leandra, or Momma Hawke as that dwarf Varric does. No need to be so formal, a friend of my daughter is a welcomed guest in this house. Now please, let's head back to the dining room, Bodahn and I have prepared lunch."

As Leandra turned her back to head up the stairs the duo still stood at the bottom of the stairs, both still shocked; Sophie of her mother's blatant obliviousness to Fenris' discomfort with being touched, and Fenris being shocked with Leandra's open and kind gesture and words.

"Your mother-"

"My mother-"

Both spoke at the same time and both stopped to let the other speak first. Seeing Sophia's apologetic expression Fenris smiled and held a finger up to her lips to keep her from speaking.

"Your mother is amazing Sophie." Fenris smiled and he turned to walk up the stairs, just as Leandra yelled at them to hurry up.

Smiling, Sophia followed Fenris into the dining room.

* * *

><p>James joined lunch with the rest of his family at the same time Fenris and Sophia came into the room. He was surprised to see Fenris there, but was even more pleasantly surprised as Fenris pulled out a chair and let Sophia be seated before he pulled out a chair for himself. Smiling James walked up to the table and took a seat next to his mother's seat, directly across from Fenris, and he gave a small wave in greeting as he seated himself. Bodahn excused himself after he set out lunch in front of the Hawke family and their guest, leaving them seated in middle of the long formal dining table; Sophia and Fenris on one side, James and Leandra on the other.<p>

After finishing their lunch, the small group joined in one pleasant chatter. Fenris was surprisingly extremely non-broody during his talk at the table, and had James more than once leave his mouth hanging, and Leandra was extremely pleased that her daughter had brought home such a fine young man. Sophia thought that if Fenris was to be this chatty while with her family, she should bring him over more often.

Leandra shocked them all as she asked Fenris and Sophia a rather unexpected question.

"So, how long have you been courting my daughter Fenris?"

James and Sophia, along with Fenris had been in the middle of sipping their tea when she asked this, and all three promptly started choking and sputtering.

James was the first to regain control over his vocal cords.

"You never told me you were courting my sister!" James yelled out, furious and glaring at Fenris, why hadn't he been told sooner?

"Mother! What possessed you to ask that!" Sophia cried out, thinking she might die of embarrassment in front on Fenris.

"I- I'm not courting her!" Fenris squeaked out, his voice several chords higher than his usual deep and raspy tone.

"Oh? What a shame, I thought you two were a couple. You two look so happy around each other." Leandra replied, a small frown on her face, though mentally she was grinning, knowing for certain now that the two fancied each other.

"You'll have to excuse me now. I need to make haste if I want to make it to the McNeal's house in order to have tea and practice my embroidery skills." Leandra quickly stood up and gave a wave of goodbye to her two children and guest.

As soon as Leandra was out of the room Sophia groaned and thumped her head on the table and cover her head with her hands.

"Please brother, kill me now. Why does mother have to be so embarrassing sometimes?" Came a muffled request from Sophia. James nervously coughed before answering.

"After all these years, I think I've come to the conclusion that mothers do these sorts of things on purpose, just to embarrass us. At least, it certainly seems our mother does." James responded with a small sigh.

Sophia quickly lifted her head up and smoothed her hair back before smoothing her robes out. She took a deep breath before standing up.

"Yes well, despite the ending of it, lunch was rather lovely. I'll walk Fenris out."

Fenris stood up and inclined his head in farewell to James. Following Sophia to the front door they both stopped and looked at each other. A blush still covered Sophia's face, but she smiled at Fenris anyways.

"Goodbye Fenris. I'll probably see you tomorrow. I really did enjoy having lunch with you; I'll have to invite you over for dinner next time." Sophia waved her hand in farewell at Fenris.

Reaching out his hand Fenris grabbed Sophia's still shaking hand and brought it towards his face before he brushed his lips across her knuckles.

"Farewell Sophia."

And with that, Fenris opened the door and left, leaving a shocked Sophia Hawke behind him.

Sophia stood there for a few minutes, gaping at her knuckles. Slowly, a smile grew across her face, and she rushed further into the house, encountering and bewildering James as she hugged him and spun him around, and then quickly resumed her running as she sprinted back towards her room in the library.

* * *

><p>Kudos to you if you recognize the two romance Fenris conversation quotes in the beginning of this chapter.<p>

I was like "Hmm, Fenris needs to curse in Tevinter!" when he gets surprised by Sophie, so I typed in Fenris Curses into Google and saw a video of a rival romance Fenris conversation where he curses, and then explains what he said. I was like "Yeah, I learned to curse in Tevinter!"

Anyways, I'm sure everyone has had their mom or dad say something that just makes a really awkward situation in front of your friends. My mom always did it on purpose in front of my two best friends, but they were amazing and they would go along and bullshit with my mom.

Though it frustrated me to no end.


	4. Shut up!

"You're going to do it."

"No!"

"YES!"

James Hawke paced around his room arguing with his sister.

The topic of their argument?

Anders

"Why won't you?" Demanded Sophia. She was aggravated at her brother's attempts at excuses.

Their argument consisted of the two talking in circles around each other.

"Because I'm scared! Alright! There I admitted it! The great James Matthew Hawke is scared shitless!" James eyes began to rim with tears. Furious at being on the verge of crying, either out of frustration at his sister or at the fact that he was scared he wasn't sure which it was, he scrubbed the back of his hand across his face.

Sophia's angry stance relaxed, and her face that had been twisted into a snarl softened into a more understanding expression, a sad smile gracing her face.

"Was it that hard to admit?" Sophia questioned softly. Sophia crossed over to where her brother was standing and pulled him into an embrace, soothingly running her hand through his hair.

James let out a frustrated sigh, and slid his arms around his sister and rested his head on her shoulder, thankful that she had finally stopped pestering him and understood his dilemma.

"Yes, it was. I can face down assassins and thieves, run through templars, even battle giant dragons, but facing Anders tonight and admitting my feelings has to be the scariest thing I've ever walked into."

"But you practically already showed your feelings to the man earlier today. I mean, making out with the man has to mean _something. _You're just going that last step. Unless you're doubting your own feelings?"

Pulling back from his sister to go and sit on the bed, he answered his sister. "I'm not questioning my own feelings, don't doubt that. I'm questioning _his_ feelings. Maker knows how many times that man has tried to dissuade me from pursuing a relationship with him. I'm just scared that he'll show up, and then back out at the last minute. Or-"

James' next statement was cut off as his expression turned terrified and his eyes widened. Jerking his head towards his sister, he rushed his next statement.

"Maker, what happens if he doesn't even show up tonight? What if he just decides not to even come by? What if he didn't really mean it? What if-"

James ranting was cut short by his sister narrowing his eyes at him.

"Shut up." Sophia growled out, taking James by surprise.

"You're an idiot big brother. And you're gushing like a panicked teenage girl. Anders _loves _you. Don't you dare doubt that. You may be oblivious to the looks he gives you, but I'm not. Every time you turn your head towards him, his whole face lights up, even if you're just glancing at him. Every time he thinks you're not looking, he sneaks glances at you, and _smiles._ Maker knows it's rare if that man smiles at anyone considering he always seems like he's in an angsty or depressed mood. After every battle he always rushes to your side first to check you over for injuries, even though he always makes sure to cast almost everyone of his healing and protective spells on you. Believe me, I know, every time I turn around to heal you, Anders has beat me to it. I think Anders is simply afraid of hurting _you_; he is inhabited after a spirit after all, and if Meredith knew, he would probably be on her most wanted list. He probably already is, Varric just does a damn good job of tipping people off."

James sat on his bed, stunned at his sister's speech. James coughed and swallowed, noticing his mouth was suddenly very parched. He twiddled his fingers before replying.

"Really?" James asked, his voice unusually soft and low.

Sophia smiled as she walked to stand in front of him, before kneeling to meet her brother's eyes.

"Yes. Really." Sophia smiled and grasped her brother's hands, giving them a small squeeze of encouragement.

"When did you get so smart?" James asked, grinning, feeling the most relaxed he had been ever since he talked to Anders earlier that day about Anders coming by tonight.

"I've always been smart. You just refuse to listen to reason sometimes." Sophia replied grinning. She quickly stood and gave a toothy smile to James.

"Well, now that we've got that out of the way; what's the verdict dear brother."

James rolled his eyes before replying. "I'll leave my door unlocked, and profess my undying love to Anders, and hope that he does the same."

Clapping her hands with a grin, Sophia nodded at her brother.

"Well, let's clean your room up before Anders drops by shall we? It is after all late in the afternoon, and Anders' vague description of what time he would be coming by, 'night', doesn't really tell me anything."

James nodded and got off the bed and was about to bend down to pick up a scrap of paper, before Sophia interrupted him rather loudly.

"What are you doing!" She exclaimed loudly.

Surprised and startled, James replied. "I- I'm cleaning. You just said-"

"I know what I said." Snapped Sophia clearly irritated.

"By 'we' I meant 'me'! You, sir, need to go take a bath and prepare!" She shooed James out of the room and quickly yelled for Bodahn.

"Yes Mistress!" Bodahn came running from downstairs, clearly curious as to what was going on.

"Take my dear brother here and draw him up a bath. Be sure to put scented oils into the bath and take the good scented soaps out. I'm thinking rose oil and mint soap. Rose to calm him and make him smell good, but mint to refresh him, and add a fresh smell to him. I want you to go to my alchemy table and get a pain reducing potion. Be sure to give it to him after he gets done with his bath, but make him drink it only after he's done preparing himself. Find him fresh nice clothes to change into once he's done. Make sure not to stress him too much, Maker knows the last thing we want is him blubbering like a teenage girl with her first crush. I'll stay here and clean his room and make it smell nice, along with casting a few silencing spells around it. Be sure to keep Sandal locked in his room tonight. Don't need the poor lad getting scarred."

Bodahn nodded at everything she just said, and before James could retort to his sister that he wasn't just some toy to be tossed around and play dress up with, Bodahn was whisking him away to the bathing room.

Sophia turned to her task before her; her brother's room.

Luckily for her, her brother wasn't a messy type, and aside from the odd clothing or piece of paper strewn about, it was relatively clean.

However, it smelled of sweat and polishing oil and some other foul odors, no doubt from the fact that he took his armor and would shove it in his wardrobe and let it sit there for a few days before he got around to cleaning and polishing it.

Wrinkling her nose Sophie went and magically straightened things up; cast the paper into the waste basket, throw the clothes into the hamper, move the hamper out the door.

While she did some things with her hands she scrunched her nose up at her brother's bed.

There was a visible oil stain towards the foot of the bed, and it had dog hair all over it; not to mention it just smelled _awful._

"Men." Snorted Sophia. She carefully peeled the bed sheets from the bed, careful to only use her magic, not wanting to touch it. After getting the sheets up, she wrapped them around the pillows, and propelled the entire thing out of the door. Misjudging the power to put behind the magic throw, she accidently threw it over the railing that was placed at the end of the area in front of her brother's room, narrowly missing the chandelier. Shrugging, she went back to her work.

* * *

><p>After picking up the room, changing the bed sheets to new wonderfully soft ones, placing several new fluffy pillows on the bed, cleaning the air of foul odors, strategically placing several small bottles of oil infused water that had small incense sticks sticking out the top (she always felt the smell reminded her of fresh linens), and casting several silence spells outside the bedroom, Sophia felt like her work here was done.<p>

There was only one thing left to do.

"I do hope Fenris doesn't mind some company tonight. Perhaps we'll have a slumber party." Sophia grinned and grabbed her pack and began heading towards Fenris' mansion.

* * *

><p>"Mages in the circle never fell in love. It gave the templars too much power if there was something you couldn't stand to lose." Anders stepped forward to cup James' face with his hand. Grasping Anders' hand with his own he leaned in to touch his forehead with Anders.<p>

"You won't lose me." James promised in a soft whisper.

Taking a moment to caress his face, Anders leaned in to where his lips were pressed lightly against James'.

"This is a rule I will most cherish breaking." He whispered, before finally leaning in and pressing their lips into a kiss.

* * *

><p>James woke very slowly from his sleep. His brain was covered in a thick fog that was rather hard to get through. Carefully blinking his eyes, James took in his surroundings. He shifted a bit, and realized that there was something very warm draped across his arm and back.<p>

"Good morning." Came the greeting, slightly muffled by the fact that it was nuzzling his head.

Turning around James blinked owlishly at Anders' smiling face, before breaking into a large toothy grin as he remembered all that had gone on last night. Leaning forward James wrapped his arms around Anders and buried his face into the crook of his neck, nuzzling it slightly.

Laughing, Anders wrapped both arms around James and buried his nose in his hair.

There were a few moments of silence before Anders sniffed rather loudly at James' hair.

Slightly pulling back, James looked quizzically at Anders.

"Your hair smells good. Like rose and mint. A rather nice combination." Anders explained, smiling.

James chuckled and made a mental note to thank his sister.

* * *

><p>Yawning loudly and stretching, Sophia woke from her slumber, a mental alarm going off. She had stepped into Fenris' mansion late last night, much to the surprise of Fenris; but of course Fenris was too much of a gentleman, and let Sophia inside.<p>

She had grabbed a pillow and a few blankets and stuffed them into her pack before coming, so she settled for makeshift pallet in front of the fireplace, though Fenris objected rather loudly, before Sophia threatened to put a paralysis glyph on him and tie him to the bed.

Blinking her eyes she grinned as she remembered why she was here.

Fenris was only just waking from his own sleep, sitting up in the bed with his stark white hair sticking in every direction.

"Good morning Fenris!" Sophia yelled, quickly standing up and wading her pallet up and shoving it in her pack.

Startled at the greeting, Fenris rolled off his bed and onto the floor, before quickly recovering and jumping lightly to his feet.

"Indeed. Good morning." Fenris replied, his voice scratchy and deep with sleep. He coughed a few times to try and clear his throat.

"I'd really love to stay and get some pies for breakfast, but first, I need to run back to my estate for something first." Sophia commented, still trying to shove her entire makeshift bed into her pack. Giving up for the moment Sophia ran all over the room gathering the few things she had brought with her. A few cups, a book, an empty pie plate. Stepping over Fenris carefully took the wad of blankets and a pillow out of her pack before he set each item aside and began to slowly fold them.

At about the same time Sophia finished gathering her items; Fenris placed the folded blankets in the bottom of the pack and carefully placed the pillow on top, nodding at his success.

Not bothering to change into her day clothes (she was still in her sleep attire, which consisted of a long-sleeved shirt that was two sized too big for her and large fuzzy wool pajama pants)Sophie grabbed her pack and haphazardly throwing it over one shoulder, she placed a small peck on Fenris' cheek in thanks.

"I'll be back in an hour or so for breakfast!" Sophia yelled as she sprinted down the stairs and out the mansion.

Fenris was still standing, shocked, with his hand rubbing his cheek, even as he heard the door to his mansion open and slam shut.

* * *

><p>Running into the estate and throwing her pack over towards the direction of Bodahn, and after giving a hurried thanks to him, Sophia ran to the dining room.<p>

Just as she expected, and hoped, James was sitting next to Anders, his head leaning on Anders' shoulder, and both were chatting merrily and eating breakfast.

"Huzzah!" Sophia shouted loudly, pumping a fist into the air.

James and Anders jerked their heads only in time to see Sophia rushing towards them.

"I knew my plan would work! I'm a genius! You owe me big brother." Sophia squealed as she enveloped her brother into a hug. Still shocked all James could do was pat her on the back. Turning to Anders she quickly grabbed him into the hug also.

"Good to have you part of the family Anders. Break my brother's heart and I'll flay you alive." She gave a small peck on each man's cheek before sprinting off in the direction of her room.

"I'm leaving for the day to spend time with Fenris! You two have fun!" Sophia called over her shoulder, running further down the hallway.

Both men stood bewildered.

"Your sister scares me sometimes." Anders confessed in a small voice.

Laughing loudly, James wrapped an arm around Anders' waist and leaned his head on his shoulder.

"She scares me too sometimes. But she is a genius; and I do owe her." James replied smiling.


	5. Sick? Sophie doesn't get sick!

I hope the romance last chapter wasn't too horrible

I don't really write romance scenes, so it was kinda a first for me

I just tried to make it short, sweet, and simple

Anyways, hope you're enjoying reading this as much as I am writing this!  
>(Which is a lot)<p>

* * *

><p>Sophia yawned groggily as she shuffled her way into the dining room. She had just woken up, and the only coherent thoughts she was able to decipher were 'food' and 'robe'. Her eyes were puffy and swollen from sleep, and her usually well kept hair was not in a clasp or band, so it swung in her eyes and was rumpled and ruffled from sleep. Bodahn was already awake and cheerful, as was Sandal. Breakfast was already set out on the table as Sophia entered into the dining room. Bodahn greeted her as she came to be seated in the middle of the table. She waved a greeting to them before blinking and rubbing her eyes as she looked down to see what was on her plate. Eggs, sausage links, and pancakes. She smiled sleepily; glad they weren't having some fancy cuisine and just a regular good ole fashion breakfast.<p>

"Good morning Sophie." Someone greeted her from across the table.

Blinking owlishly, Sophia glanced up to see who had spoken to her. Much to her surprise James and Anders were already seated at the table, and both had already begun working on their breakfast.

James had quirked an eyebrow as he took in his sister's attire. She had thrown a robe on, but hadn't bothered to close it, so they were able to see her tiny slip dress that she had apparently donned to sleep. She looked like death had paid a visit. Shaking his head he went back to his pancakes.

Anders was a bit more concerned. Sophia was usually sprightly in the morning, considering she was often the one who barged into their room to wake them up (much to the embarrassment of Anders). But this morning she looked extremely _awful_. She looked like she was scarcely awake, and was fighting to even remain awake. While her cheeks had always been ruddy, today they looked feverishly so, and even her nose had a slight red tinge.

"Sophia? Are you feeling alri-" Anders question was cut off as Sophia sneezed suddenly and loudly. She groaned and rested her forehead on the table as she cradled her head with her arms.

"Tha hurt." Sophia whined, in a slightly stuffy voice.

James' head jerked up to stare at his sister in surprise.

Sophia didn't get sick.

It was just that simple. It was an unspoken rule. She _never_ got sick.

Once when they were both teenagers a nasty bought of the flu went through Lothering and he, Bethany, Carver, and even their father had fallen ill. Mother and Sophia were the only ones unaffected. Mother said it was because she was lucky, and that mothers don't get sick. Sophia merely shrugged when questioned as to why she hadn't been miserable like the rest of them. After that James paid careful attention to see whenever she would fall ill. Over the years, she never had.

Sophia doesn't get sick!

Sophia sneezed violently again, only this time it was followed by a fit of wet coughs.

"That answers my question. James, drag your sister back to bed, I need to go stop by my clinic and get some medicine." Anders ordered his lover. Nodding, James stood up and went around the table to get his sister and pull her up. Setting her on her feet, Sophia swayed dangerously and James had to lunge forward to stop her from hitting the stone floor. James hoisted his sister into his arms and carried her bridal style back to her bedroom.

Reaching her room James stepped inside and placed Sophie on her bed, shirking her robe and adjusted the blankets around her to hopefully add some comfort to his sister.

Sophia woozily opened her eyes again, and focused them on James. She opened her mouth to say something, only for her features to twist into a grimace and sneeze loudly. Sniffling, she opened her mouth yet again to get words out.

"This shucks." Sophia whimpered out, her voice nasally.

* * *

><p>After a particularly disgusting mouthful of cold medicine, (which she had complained rather loudly to Anders about, until he threatened to magically bind her like he had to do with small and troublesome children) Sophia shooed everyone out of her room, telling them she wanted to sleep. Her attempt at sleep only lasted for about half an hour, due to her being unable to fall asleep because of her many coughing and sneezing fits.<p>

She then ordered her brother to go and gather their companions because if she was going to be stuck in bed all day, she wanted to at least have some friends over.

Slowly companions trickled into the Hawke estate. Varric and Isabela were the first to arrive. Varric sat in a chair next to Sophia's bedside and told her stories, several of them making her roar with laughter … or hoarse with coughs. Isabela stayed by her side for some time, but eventually curiosity took over and Isabela ransacked Sophie's room, and afterwards moved on to sneak around the rest of the estate. Eventually James dragged Isabela back into Sophie's room, irritated as he had tripped over her while she was in stealth mode snooping around in his room.

James and Anders checked in periodically. James was the worried out of them all, unappeased by Anders' attempts at consoling and comforting, and still confused as to why his sister was sick.

Anders kept a constant alertness for Sophia's condition, mostly out of concern for her wellbeing, the other, because his lover wouldn't stop pestering him. Despite having only been in an official relationship with James for a short time, Sophia had treated him like a brother. When questioned, Sophia answered with a snort saying,

_'You're going to be my brother-in-law for awhile, if James has his way, and you don't doing anything particularly stupid. We can't be living under the same roof and be at each other's throats now can we?' _

Aveline came during her lunch break, and brought with her a get well card from all the guards at the barracks, Sophia thanking her immensely for it. She sat and ate lunch with Sophia and Varric, listening on some of Varric's tales of grandeur. Aveline had a few of her own tales, mostly of orlesian origin, that her father had told her when she was a girl.

Merrill came by some time later, and after questioned by James why she hadn't come sooner considering he had contacted her before lunch, Merrill simply replied:

"I got lost. I don't come into Hightown often, and I forgot where your house was!"

Varric and Sophia snickered as James just shook his head while Anders patted his shoulder.

Sebastian came almost immediately after Merrill and offered to Sophia to go and say prayers to the Maker for her well being. Not being an overly religious person, but not wanting to hurt Sebastian's feelings, she thanked him. Sebastian seemed rather pleased.

"Hey, let the Choir boy pray for all us. We're gonna need all the help we can get, considering the amount of trouble you two get into." Varric commented, seeing the sheepish expression on Sophia's face.

Around dusk Fenris finally stopped by. Varric quickly moved his chair to the other side of Hawke's bed, and more towards the shadow of the corner, wanting to blend in enough to were Sophia and Fenris would be able to talk uninterrupted and unashamed. Grinning slyly, Varric leaned back and clasped his hands in front of him as he interred into his stealth mode.

James sent a peeved stare at Fenris, slightly disgruntled that his sister's favorite person had taken so long to get here, while Anders simply sent a murderous glare in the elf's direction.

Sophia however, knowing the elf could be rather shy when he wanted to, was simply delighted that Fenris had come at all, and seeing the basket under his arm, was curious to see what he had brought with him.

"I am sorry I was not able to come early. I, er, spent most of the day looking for a get well gift for you." Fenris explained, rubbing the back of his neck slightly embarrassed.

"Oh! How sweet of you!" Sophia exclaimed. While she still had a slight sniffle and her face was still a rather rosy color, she felt immensely better than she had that morning. Maybe Anders' horrible tasting concoction really did help.

Pulling the items out of the basket, Sophia laid the gifts out on the space next to her on the bed. A bouquet of orange hibiscuses, a bottle of aggregio pavali (Fenris' favorite wine), and a small hair clasp that was intricately designed with small wolves in the metal work, with a large crystal that looked like a moon in the center. Gasping, Sophia turned the clasp over in her hands, taking in the artwork.

"Fenris, it's lovely. Thank you." Sophia whispered, still in awe of the clasp.

"I saw you eyeing it the last time we were wandering the markets together." Fenris explained, seemingly pleased with himself in his small victory.

"Don't go drinking that wine tonight Sophie. Your body needs to spend its energy on getting rid of the infection on your body, not working overtime with the liver trying to filter out the toxins from the alcohol." Anders ordered, glancing wearily at Fenris.

Fenris' eyes narrowed into a glare at the mage, but before he could retaliate, Sophia cut him off.

"Thank you Anders. I'll store it on my desk for a special occasion." Sophia narrowed her eyes at both the elven warrior and the angsty mage, silencing both of them.

After a moment she smiled at both of them, satisfied that she had kept them from bickering. Using one hand she skillfully pulled half of her hair back and snapped the clasp in with her other hand. Adjusting it a bit she beamed at Fenris.

"How do I look?" She questioned, rotating her head side to side to give him a complete view of her hair.

"You look beautiful as always." Fenris answered easily, not realizing he had spoken until the words were already out off his mouth. Before he could blush though, Sophia's already large smile broke into a big toothy grin.

"Flatterer." Sophia teased; happy she was making progress with the elf.

Fenris smiled back.

Not long after the two became absorbed in easy chatter, and Sophia put her flowers in a vase on her bed stand, enchanting them to keep them from wilting.

As the duo chatted away, Varric was quickly writing down notes in a small pad he kept in his jacket pocket and a thin piece of charcoal. Sophia and Fenris, along with James and Anders, had completely forgotten that the dwarf was in the corner; just as Varric had wished it.

Varric grinned as he jotted things down on the pad.

"_This is going to make amazing writing material for my new book."_ He thought happily.

An hour or so later, Sophia began to yawn in regular minute intervals, and Fenris took that as his queue to leave. Bidding a goodnight to Sophia and her brother, and sending a glare in Anders' direction, he left the Hawke's home and headed back to his mansion. Varric scurried out with the elf, knowing that since he was gone Sophie would more than likely become bored and simply decide to sleep.

Just as Varric predicted, not too soon after, Sophie declared she was feeling rather tired, and promptly shooed everyone out of her room.

Walking towards his own room, James commented to Anders.

"You do realize you'll have to start at least _trying_ to get along with Fenris?"

"What? Why should I have to? He despises for what am I, and I am all too happy to oblige to hate him back." Anders retorted, angry at the idea of having to play nice with that mage hater.

Rolling his eyes, James explained. "Before too long, you two are going to be practically brother-in-laws."

Anders promptly started choking and James had to hit him hard several times on the back to make sure his love didn't suffocate.

"What!" Anders' shout echoed loudly throughout the mansion.

"SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP! YOU TWO ARE LOUD EVEN WHEN WHISPERING!" Sophia's shout came, slightly muffled by the fact her door was closed.

James roared with laughter as he ran back to his room, Anders hot on heels still demanding an explanation.


	6. Wake UP !

A poke.

"Wake up."

Gentle shaking.

"Wake _up_."

Rougher shaking.

Anders grumbled and rolled over, annoyed at the pest who was trying to wake him from his sleep.

"Wake UP!"

A violent shock to the ass was what finally woke Anders up.

Gasping, Anders bolted upwards, then rolled and proceeded to fall off the bed.

Blearily blinking up, he finally noticed Sophia was standing above him. With a rather annoyed expression on her face.

" Idiot." Sophie whispered, rolling her eyes.

" Maker Sophie, what was that all about?" Anders grumbled as he stood up.

" Shut up or you'll wake up Jamie. And before I explain the occasion, I imagine you'd want to get dressed first. Meet me downstairs." Sophie whispered harshly at him before turning on her heel and silently making her way out of the room.

Quickly looking down, Anders blushed as he realized he was stark naked. Muttering curses under his breath, he went about gathering his clothes.

Finally getting ready, Anders glanced back at the bed, smiling as he saw a still sleeping James Hawke. Quietly walking back, Anders placed a soft kiss on his forehead, grinning as he heard James sleepily whisper his name, before finally walking out of the room to meet with Sophie.

Grinning from the bottom of the stairwell, Sophie greeted him.

" Took you long enough, I swear, I was standing there for five minutes before I finally gave up and shocked you."

" Yeah, thanks for that." Anders sarcastically retorted, rolling his eyes.

" Yes, well, it's for an amazingly good cause." Sophia excitedly reported.

" Are we rescuing kittens?" Anders' mood immediately perked up.

" Uhm, I don't think so?" Sophie fiddled with her fingers as she replied.

Anders' mood immediately fell.

" Alright, well, rescuing kittens aside, what is it?" Anders questioned, wanting to be done with it and get back before James woke up. He knew James hated waking up alone.

" Do you know when James' birthday is?" Sophie asked while smirking, a knowing glint in her eye.

Anders opened his mouth to reply, when he suddenly realized.

He had no idea when either of the older Hawke twins were born …

" Uhm, no, he's never told me when your birthday was." Anders confessed, slightly embarrassed he himself hadn't bothered asking.

" I knew he didn't tell you. Don't feel bad, he doesn't really enjoy making our birthday a huge celebration. Unfortunately for him, _I _do." Sophia replied proudly, seemingly pleased with herself.

" Well, alright then, you still haven't told me when it is though." Anders pointed out.

Rolling her eyes, Sophia clarified for him. " It's today silly."

Anders froze in surprise.

" I- But- I haven't gotten him anything!" Anders gasped out.

" I know that too!" Sophie reached out and lightly hit Anders on the shoulder.

" That's why I woke you up! We're going to the market to get him a gift!" Sophia replied brightly, already making her way out the door.

* * *

><p>Arriving in the marketplace, Anders finally realized that Sophia Hawke was <em>not<em> in her regular robes, the grey ones that she had inherited from her father. She also didn't have her staff. Instead, the small mage was in a comfortable looking beige silk shirt, tucked into tight leather pants, though she had her regular large black boots on.

" Sophie, what are you doing? If we get attacked, you don't even have your staff to defend yourself."

Rolling her eyes and snorting, she reached behind her back, and lifting up her shirt, revealed a sharp looking dagger that was also tucked into her pants. Quickly stuffing her shirt back into place, she explained.

" Jamie taught me how to use knives when we were a bit younger. I knew I wouldn't always have my staff on me for protection, so I begged and begged him to show me how to defend myself. Besides, I shouldn't need my staff, I'm hoping I don't get into a fight this early in the morning."

Nodding, Anders agreed with her wise words. Every mage needed to learn a different way of defending themselves. Becoming too heavily reliant on magic and a staff could get a mage killed, especially when faced with a templar.

" So, what are you going to get him?" Sophie asked as she randomly perused the vendor's stalls.

" I … have no idea." Anders said frowning.

" Heh, ok, well I'll give you a hint. Don't get him anything too fancy; he's really humble and feels bad when people spend a lot of money on him. But you'll need to get him something he'll use; while he doesn't detest neat knick knacks, he doesn't find much use in them. And he doesn't show it, but he does have an appreciation for beauty, so surprisingly enough, jewelry will catch his eye." Sophie explained while holding up a throwing knife, testing its weight and balance, before putting it down and moving on.

" C'mon, I'll take you to a jeweler." Sophia suddenly said, taking Anders by the wrist and dragging him through Hightown.

* * *

><p>Coming to stand before a small store, Sophie opened the door and stepped inside, beckoning Anders to follow.<p>

" Ah, Lady Hawke, how nice to see you again. Have you come to purchase something else, or merely looking for something different?" A somewhat elderly man behind a large wooden counter greeted Sophia in a warm manner.

" I've come to look at some different things this time Nathan. And I was wondering if you would be able to polish my barrette, it's my brother's birthday today, and I wanted to look good for the party." Sophie smiled as she walked up to the counter and unclasped her hair, letting white strands fall and come to hang down and frame her face.

" Of course Lady Hawke. Since I also realize it's your birthday, I'll do it for free. May I inquire as to who your companion is?" The man asked as he reached out and took the clasp from Sophie, already reaching behind the counter to get a small polishing kit.

" This is my friend, he's just going to look around and see if there's something he wants to get for my brother. Whatever he buys is on my tab." Sophie walked back to stand beside Anders, before taking his wrist and directing him to a small table where different baubles of jewelry were on display.

" Is there something is particular you were looking for Serah?" Nathan walked from behind the counter, gently rubbing the barrette with a small silk cloth.

" I'm not really sure. I haven't looked for jewelry in a long time." Anders responded, feeling slightly overwhelmed by all the things on display in front of him.

" Hmm, well let's start off by describing the person you're looking for jewelry for. What's their personality." Nathan questioned, years of being a jeweler kicking in as he waited for a description so that he knew exactly what to point out.

" Well, I think first of all he's rather humble and shy, so I'm not really sure how he'll react to me getting him something expensive. But he's sweet, and cares for everyone he calls a friend or companion. He always tries to look out for others, even when it means just extra work for him, and he could be lounging in a comfortable bed at home. He likes giving the odd gift. His favorite color is blue. He hates being tickled, which is a rather large disadvantage for him because he's extremely ticklish. He enjoys good weather and smiles all the time. He likes to swim, but hates the sand." Anders babbled on about the likes and dislikes of James Hawke.

Sophia leaned against the wall, a soft smile gracing her face as she listened to Anders ramble on about how great her brother was. She closed her eyes and let herself relax and be happy for a moment, extremely proud of her brother for picking out a man that really loved him; even if he could be a jerk at times, and had a small (rather large in her opinion) problem of being a host to a fade spirit.

Nathan nodded his head as he listened to Anders jabber about James. He was also grinning, seeing the telltale signs of love as he watched and listened to the young man.

" Judging by the way you speak so highly of him; I'd say you were in love." Nathan chuckled as he saw Anders blush red.

" As such, I would like to direct your attention to the rings. I'm not saying you need an engagement ring, but I think a promise ring would work for now. I think something with a sapphire would be lovely."

Anders hesitated for a moment, but then nodded and let Nathan guide him to a smaller table, one exhibiting rings of various sorts.

Sophia pushed herself from the wall and walked over to Anders, prepared to give advice on what to pick.

" I'll excuse myself and let you two browse the rings." Nathan smiled and handed Sophia her barrette before bowing and walking back behind the counter.

Glancing at the choices, Hawke let out a low whistle.

" So, a promise ring?" She asked. If she was being honest with herself, she hadn't really expected Nathan to escort them to the ring section. Even if it was a promise ring, it was a big step in her brother's relationship.

" I suppose so." Anders replied, slightly bewildered himself.

" Well before we get something, I just wanted to let you know something." Sophia lifted her gaze from the rings to stare at Anders.

Anders looked up from the selection to see Sophia's hard gaze already on him.

" You're good for my brother. But I don't trust you sometimes. Every time I think you can't do something dumber, you surprise me by having an ace up your sleeve. And what's even more frightening, is the fact I'm pretty sure you never plan that ace. I understand the 'plight' of mages, especially since I am one, but I'm not as overzealous as you. I have the distinct feeling that before our journey is over; you're going to do something stupid. _Really_ stupid."

Sophia moved closer to Anders, her eyes narrowing into slits.

Anders had to fight the urge to back up and run.

" So I'll only say this once; you break my brother's heart, and I'll crush yours."

Sophia glared for a moment longer, letting the promise sink in.

Anders resisted the desire to flinch, before finally pursing his lips, and nodding his head.

Sophie leaned back and grinned brightly before turning back to the rings.

" So, I think we should go with the suggestion of getting something with a sapphire."


	7. Birthday time !

" Do you want me to put a spell on it? Or I can get Sandal to enchant ! Oh, or maybe Isabela will agree to making a trap-" Sophia babbled excitedly as she walked out the store with Anders before she was cut off.

" No! I don't' even want you to touch it! You looking at it just makes me nervous." Anders clutched the small jewelry box that housed the ring closer to his chest as he stared warily at Sophie.

Casting another glare at her, he continued. " Besides, I still haven't forgiven you for the last present you bewitched."

Sophia's face flushed in embarrassment as she remembered her last mishap with magic. " I _said _I was sorry! Honest, I just thought that if I made the repulsion glyph small enough, it wouldn't have as big of an effect as it would be if it were larger. I swear I didn't mean to make it throw you a few feet backwards when you opened my present! I just wanted it to pop open and make the ribbons stream out!"

Anders gave a small snort before rolling his eyes. He carefully put the small box in a pouch on his belt, already going over a plan to try and present it to James.

The sun was beginning to set in the sky, and so Anders and Sophie made their way back to the estate.

Sophia whistled and skipped the last few feet to the house, clearly excited about something. Stopping just before the door, Sophie cupped her hands together in front of her mouth before making a few hooting and whistling sounds.

Raising an eyebrow, Anders decided to ignore Sophie's odd actions. Sophia cautiously opened the door and softly walked inside. Anders rolled his eyes and followed closely behind.

" So, you told me you liked making a big deal about your birthday, and yet, I don't see huge party streamers and cake and-" Anders question was cut off as he stepped out of the hallway and into the common room.

Ribbons decorated every inch he could see. White, blue, red, black, pink and a plethora of other colors assaulted his eyes and he looked around. Finally his eyes managed to focus on the people inside the room. All of their companions, excluding James, were either walking or lounging about in the common room.

Leandra Hawke quickly walked over to her daughter and wrapped her arms around her into a hug, whispering a quiet happy birthday. Sophia returned the hug and let herself relax and rest her head on her mother's shoulder.

Fenris had been pacing back and forth in front of the hearth, impatiently waiting for Sophia to come back home. When he heard the owl calls, he managed to stay in one spot before Sophie herself appeared out of the hallway, and he allowed himself to relax and smile at the sight of seeing her unharmed.

Varric and Isabela were lounging in their chairs at the small desk at the back of the room where James and Sophie usually kept their mail, playing cards it looked like. Aveline merely leaned against the wall next to them and watched them, keeping an eye out for any cheating.

Merrill was chatting with Sebastian as she tied a few ribbons on boxes, completely oblivious to Sophia and Anders walking in. Sebastian however, gave a small wave to the duo before turning his attention back to helping Merrill out with the ribbon tying; the only thing anyone really trusted Merrill to do without harm to others or herself …

Sophia walked forward to meet with her companions, smiling brightly and praising them loudly for their hard work.

Anders stood awkwardly near the entrance into the common room, dazedly looking at the transformation of his home.

" Amazing! Thank you so much my friends! James is certainly in for a surprise when he gets back!"

" He should be back soon Twinkle. We sent him out an hour ago to get some raspberry tea, because dear Leandra simply _cannot_ live without it." Varric responded smirking, not looking up from his cards.

" Dear Varric, how else would I have been able to keep Malcolm and I's relationship from my parents." Leandra Hawke's face was the picture of innocence; until she sent a wink over to Varric. Varric chuckled and shook his head, thoroughly impressed and amused.

" Now I know where Sophia gets her amazing acting skills from." Aveline muttered, having been too often on the receiving end it.

" Good. I got back just in time then. I'll run back to my room and change into my birthday dress." Sophia dashed up the stairway and headed back towards her room while she was talking.

" I'd much rather see you in your birthday suit, I'm sure you look even lovelier!" Isabela yelled out, a smirk playing across her face, even though she didn't look up from her cards; she didn't trust Varric enough to not cheat if she looked away, even for a moment.

" Wouldn't you like to know!" Sophia called back, laughter in her voice even as it echoed throughout the estate.

" Why wasn't I included in the party preparations? I didn't even know it was their birthday for Maker's sake!" Anders huffed, a bit annoyed that everyone except him and James were in on the plan.

" We knew you wouldn't be able to keep it a secret for Jamie, so we didn't even bother telling you. We've been planning this for _months_." Varric explained. He grinned as he laid out all his cards on the table. Isabela scowled and she simply threw her cards on the table before leaning back in the chair and crossing her arms. Varric smirked as he scooped in all the money that had been placed on the table in front of him.

" It's okay Anders. I didn't know either. Good thing too, I probably would've mucked it up and said too much anyways. I'm so terrible at keeping secrets." Merrill explained cheerily from aside Sebastian. Sebastian merely rolled his eyes and smiled, indeed knowing that if Merrill had been let in on the secret, she probably would've told James accidently.

Anders, seeing that his pouting was being ignored by his companions, turned his gaze to Leandra Hawke.

" Come now Anders, even _you_ have to admit that you might not have been able to resist James puppy eyes if he ever got wind of you hiding something. Besides, Sophie implored that I not tell you, and her puppy eyes are just as lethal as James'" Leandra smiled and walked over to Anders pulling him into a hug.

" Now then, go stand next to Broody. You need to be somewhere easily seen so that James doesn't think we're planning to kidnap and murder him. Try not to scowl yourselves to death." Varric ordered to the two glaring males. Anders sulkily went to stand next to the smaller elf, trying not to glare directly at him.

" And for Andraste's sake, _smile_!" Varric added in after seeing the warrior and mage's glares.

Both men forced their lips to curl upwards into the smile, though it more resembled a grimace more than anything.

Varric shook his head and turned away, grumbling under his breath about stupid stubbornness.

Just as the companions put the few finishing touches in their decorations, they heard the front door of the estate open. Everyone quickly stilled their movements and held their breaths, wanting to make as little noise as possible.

James Hawke strode into the common room with his head down, seeming to glace down at the package in his hand.

" Happy Birthday!" Everyone shouted all at once. James' head quickly snapped up and he jumped a few feet backwards, his arms coming up protectively in front of him. His widened eyes glanced around the room, trying to figure out why the common room was just so darn … _colorful_.

Time seemed to stand still as the companions waited for James to speak. Just when Anders was beginning to think that this was a _really _bad idea, James finally smiled and started laughing. Everyone let out a sigh of relief and the group began to relax. Leandra stepped forward with a sly smile on her face, and hugged her son.

" Maker, I can't believe my own mother was in on this devious plan to plan such an amazing surprise party." James chuckled as he hugged his mother.

" She wasn't the only one!"

Everyone's head glanced towards the voice coming from atop the stairway.

Sophia Hawke paused for a moment at the top of the stairs, a large grin gracing her face.

She was dressed in a dark dress suit. She had her hair hallway pulled back like she usually did, and the hair clasp sparkled as the light hit it. Her vest was silver with intricate swirling designs on it and the buttons polished to shine brightly. The dress shirt she wore underneath was a solid black and puffed out slightly at the sleeves. Her black dress pants were tucked into her regular black orlesian boots.

To say the least, Sophia Hawke cut quite the dashing figure.

Fenris' eyes nearly bugged out of his head as he looked at Sophie, and he had to remind himself how to breathe properly. Even in men's clothing she looked beautiful.

" I don't have to wear a dress do I?" James broke the silence as he walked forward to greet his sister at the bottom of the stairs with a hug.

Laughing and returning the hug she replied, " No, I think seeing my brother in a dress once in a lifetime is quite enough. Though I must say, you looked rather cute."

" James Hawke? Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome, in a _dress?_" Isabela nearly choked on her drink; not out of shock, but out of glee.

Blushing, James explained. " We both wore dresses on our sixteenth birthday … it was humiliating …"

" You're the one who lost the bet!" Sophia threw her head back and laughed at the memory.

" I'm sure you looked quite cute in it James." Anders smiled and stepped forward, giving his lover a hug and placing a small kiss to his forehead.

" I decided I'd return the favor, so I wore this rather amazing suit. I must say, it looks better than I expected." Sophia explained to her brother.

"Indeed." Fenris spoke without really thinking, still a bit dazed.

All eyes turned to the warrior elf in surprise.

Realizing he spoke out loud, Fenris sputtered and tried to backtrack. " I mean, she always looks good! No, I- I meant just tonight! No wait! Yes, uhm-"

Sophia snorted and rolled her eyes before striding up to the elf. Linking her arm with his, she began walking back towards the stairs.

" It's okay Fenris, _I _understood what you meant. But you can make it up to me by escorting me to the dining room!" Everyone could see that Sophia was doing the escorting though; Fenris looked like he was merely being drug behind her.

As everyone made their way into the dining room, the air was filled with excited chatter.

Varric and Isabela were making bets as to what the presents were.

Sophia and Fenris were making bets on to who got trashed first.

Leandra Hawke talked with Sebastian and Aveline about how they were going to make sure everyone got home safely after the party.

Merrill tried to remember what exactly she bought the twins.

James placed a quick peck on Anders' lips, thanking him for the surprise.

Anders simply smiled and went along with it.

Placed at the head of the table stood a massive cake. Sophia squealed and dragged Fenris closer. James rolled his eyes at his sister, but he walked forward to get closer also.

Stepping from behind the large cake, Bodahn cleared his voice and started his carefully practiced speech.

" Good evenin' my Lords and Ladies. I present to you the birthday cake. Seven layers of chocolately heaven, iced with chocolate fudge. Atop the cake there are twenty-six lit candles, representing the age the Lord and Lady of the house are turning. Afterwards, I much expected you to want to open the birthday gifts, and so I have moved all the presents to the other end of the table. I do hope you enjoy."

Sophia walked over to the dwarf and picked him up in a hug and spun him around. Sandal laughed and clapped as his father made horrible squawking noises while he was spun around. Finally setting the dwarf down, Sophia gave him a clap on the back, nearly making the shorter man stumble.

" Thank you so much Bodahn! I'll go ahead and cut you two a big piece and both of you can retire for the night. You deserve it!" Sophia thanked Bodahn profusely, making the poor dwarf blush.

Sophia carefully lit the candles with magic she had summoned to her fingertips. After the candles were lit, everyone in the room started to sing to the twins. The room was filled with loud singing and off key notes. After the singing ended Sophia and James closed their eyes (Sophia scrunching her entire face up while James simply relaxing) and after a pause both of them opened their eyes and blew out the candles at the same time.

" What'd you wish for Hawke?" Merrill asked afterwards.

" It's a secret." Both Hawkes answered simultaneously. Grinning, the siblings laughed and hugged each other, both whispering a happy birthday.

Cutting and handing a large piece of cake on a bigger plate, Sophia handed it to Bodahn. Smiling she shooed the dwarves away and ordered them to relax.

Everyone got a large piece of cake (even the dog). The atmosphere was relaxed and joyful as everyone partook in the wonderful chocolate cake.

Sophia nearly forced Fenris to eat two slices of cake, since it was his first time even having cake (as far as he could remember). He vehemently refused to eat a second, stating that if he act anymore he would simply burst. Sophia backed down, only after extracting a promise to come over again and have dinner with her. Not that he would have refused either way.

After everyone had had their fill of cake, the group walked down to the other end of the table; where a huge mound of presents sat.

" Oh, mine first please! I can't rightly remember what I brought for you two, and it's been bothering me ever since." Merrill politely requested as Sophia and James started picking out the presents.

Merrill had made them both necklaces; carving two small wooden figurines and threading a silver chain through them. James' was a what looked to be some sort of large bird, and Sophia's was a snarling wolf.

" Uhm, Merrill, what type of bird was this supposed to be?" James asked, not really sure what it was.

" Oh! It's a phoenix. You can tell by the large tail feathers. If you look closely enough, they almost look like flames." Merrill explained happily. She was quite glad she gave them something nice.

Indeed, what James peered closer, he saw the feathers were curled in such an elaborate way that they resembled large flames.

Leandra's gifts included a few keepsakes from their father. Sophie got his mask that he wore to the masquerade that he risked his life to attend to; just to see Leandra one last time. James was given a large, two-handed orlesian sword that Malcolm had been saving to give him when he was old enough

Both siblings thanked their mother profusely, giving Leandra a tight group hug.

Anders presented his gift next.

Anders nervously stepped in front of James and pulled the small black box out of his belt pouch" I, uhm, went shopping toady with your sister, and, I saw this and thought it was perfect for you."

James gasped at the sight of the small black box. Anders took James' hand in his own and gently laid the box down in his palm, gently curving James' fingers around it. " It's not an engagement ring per se, but it is a promise ring."

With quivering hands James opened the small black box, and when presented with the small piece of jewelry, he stared speechlessly at it for a moment. It was a large silver band encrusted with sapphires that went all the way around the ring, and vine-like designs winding around the gems.

Anders, already nervous, took James' hesitation as rejection. " I, uh, can always take it back if you don't think we're ready for that step yet. I mean, it is a big step and I under-"

Anders nervous babbling was cut off by James pressing his lips against him. Pulling back James looked him in the eyes with his own water blue ones. Sniffing a bit, James finally responded.

" No, I love it. It's beautiful. I simply wasn't expecting it. I'm so excited you got this for me." James moved forward and wrapped his arms around Anders, giving his lover another kiss.

After James and Ander parted, Varric gave the twins his presents. He gave them both leather-bound journals; red for Sophia and blue for James, though both had the Amell crest engraved on the front cover.

" Within the first few pages you'll see a short story. I'm not sayin' who it's based off of, but I think you'll enjoy it."

Sophia's story was about a mischievous silver fairy that liked to cause trouble, but had a good heart, and managed to free her fellow fairy companions from the evil human hunters; and in the end proclaim her love to the broody white fairy.

James' was about a red fairy that set off on a conquest to slay the terrible Locust that kept eating his village's flowers. After slaying the horrible beast, he came home and married his childhood sweet heart; a handsome yellow fairy who was the local doctor.

Despite the playfulness of the stories, the twins were touched by the kind gesture their friend had given them.

Aveline bought James a new armor and weapons polishing kit and had gotten Sophia ribbons and tassels for her staff.

Isabela had acquired a large set of bottles of Antivan lotions and soaps.

Fenris bought a new bathrobe for Sophia (answering when questioned that she didn't need to be walking around in his mansion when she visited half naked and cold (to which Varric and Isabela snickered)) and had gotten James a pair of nug slippers (an idea Sophia had come up with, _guaranteeing_ Fenris that it was the perfect gift (he was still a bit skeptical about it …))

Sebastian gifted Sophia and James a royal Starkhaven staff and long sword.

" It's what is given to the Royal Guards of Starkhaven. The Royal Guards are charged with protecting the ruling family and nobility of Starkhaven, and usually, there is a small group of them stationed within the city at one time."

Sebastian's face twisted into a grimace before continuing. " Unfortunately, it seems the Royal Guards simply weren't enough to protect my family. But I don't hold it against them."

The bottom of the staff was adorned with an opaque lighting crystal. The staff itself was a thin silver rod ordained with runes of power twisting upwards and the top ended in a spear point.

James' sword was long but thin with intricate swirls engraved into the metal. The handle itself had streams of thin gold wires twisting around it to act like a hand guard.

" It's sooo _shiny_." Sophia's eyes were wide with wondering as she looked at her staff. An almost childish smile of glee appeared on her face.

After the presents were taken out, played with, and then put aside, the twins and their companions started to wind down. They sat around the dining table telling embarrassing and silly stories of what they had seen either sibling do.

Sophia had caught Bartrand's beard on fire in the Deep Roads.

James had passed out from drinking so much alcohol and was found the next day under Sophia's bed.

Sophia had been caught by Seneschal Bran cutting a boutique of flowers for Leandra in the Viscount's personal garden.

Anders had made James almost pass out from lack of oxygen from laughing because of tickling him too long.

Fenris had caught Sophia singing and dancing in the rain outside his mansion.

Both Sophie and James had lost a bet to Varric and were _both_ forced to wear beautiful pink and red frilly dresses, have their hair curled, wear makeup, put on earrings and necklaces, _and _walk in high heels. _For an entire day._

Isabela played strip poker with Sophia … both women were down to their underwear before Varric caught them. Varric proceeded to write a steamy romance novelette about two women; one from Rivain and one from Ferelden.

Sophia caught James nuzzling Anders' feathery mantle.

Aveline helped Sophie start and finish a bar fight in the Hanged Man.

Sebastian caught James playing with socks on his hands and impersonating voices.

Varric had made Sophia shoot wine out her nose.

Anders had snuck up on Sophia by accident … and promptly taken a mini fireball to the face. Luckily for Anders he had raised his arm up in time. Unluckily for Anders' hair it was fluffed and singed.

After smacking Anders lightly on the butt, James turned around to see his mother smirking at him with an eyebrow raised.

Aveline walked in on Merrill and Isabela writing on a sleeping Sophia Hawke's face with a quill and ink.

Sophia sprained her hand punching James in the chest.

Much later that same week, James Hawke walked to Anders' clinic with a broken nose that he had gotten because Sophie had 'accidently' tripped him.

A few months later, Sophia Hawke woke up to find her hair tied to the headrest of her bed.

Leandra Hawke caught Fenris and Sophia laughing and dancing in the courtyard.

Sophia managed to singe Varric's chest hair … Something he was still upset about to this day.

Anders caught James singing in the bath.

Fenris had to carry a drunk Sophia home one night from the Hanged Man. He was very concerned for her mental health because she kept mumbling something about 'giant man-eating nugs'.

Fenris later learned that night that Sophia still sometimes cuddled with her teddy bear, aptly named Mr. Teddy, when she went to bed.

Several glasses of wine and stories later, the companions of the Hawke twins departed to leave for the night. Fenris and Sophia drunkenly stumbled back to her room. Sophia collapsed on her bed and muttered a slurred good night to Fenris. Fenris managed to stumble his way out the back door of the Amell estate and back to his own mansion.

Anders and James went to their own bed and curled around each other. Goodnights and kisses were exchanged, and both men drifted off into sleep with smiles on their faces.

The last thought that crossed through both twin's minds was that it had been a _very_ good birthday.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry it's been awhile since I've last updated. High school has been kicking my butt. Anyways, I've been working on these two chapters for the past two days so I hope they're okay! **

**And I wasn't really sure if people sing happy birthday in DA. But I decided I didn't really care.**

**Right, so, I hope you enjoyed ! :)**


	8. Mine has a smiley face! See?

**I hope this chapter isn't too sappy. I had originally written most of the chapter in one day, but towards the end I took a few days, just because I didn't have much time to work on it.**

**So it was a bit confusing considering my feelings toward the chapter fluctuated daily. It was a lot more weepy at first, but I tried to cut down on that. Like I've said before, I'm not really one for writing romance scenes, or heart break scenes.**

**But anywho, I hope you enjoy the chapter either way. **

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Trying to not completely fall flat on my face during high school.**

* * *

><p>"Where are you going this early in the morning?" James asked as he walked into the kitchen at nearly five in the morning.<p>

He had been woken up by Anders and asked if he could go and get some cinnamon tea from the kitchens. Complying with his love's wishes, James Hawke threw on a robe and softly padded through the house as he made his way to the kitchen. However, judging by the noises of clattering plates and silverware, he guessed that Bodahn was probably already up, though it was a bit early even for him.

Jamie was quite surprised when he stepped in to discover it was his sister making all the racket.

Sophia's hair had gotten a bit longer and it fell a few inches past her shoulder now, and even though she still kept it clipped back with a barrette, it was a common occurrence to see it as it was now; in a low twisting knot resting at the nape of her neck. After betting and losing an arm wrestling match to Anders, she had been made to get her ears pierced by none other than Isabela, much to Sophia's horror. Isabela very much enjoyed adding two more pairs of diamond stud earrings; both placed toward the top of her ear. Despite her complaining, James had caught his sister admiring the earrings in the mirror.

The few years in Kirkwall at least hadn't damaged the twins looks, though there were a few new scars here and there. When James and Sophia had first arrived, hints of baby fat and roundness were still detectable if you knew where to look. The years had matured both Hawkes; James filled in more muscle and his face was more defined. Sophia's facial features smoothed down and looked sharper, and the roundness around her stomach and hips had gone down and turned into harder muscle.

Though if she wasn't careful the amount of pastries she kept eating would catch up with her.

"Same could be asked of you couldn't it brother?" Sophia retorted back as she continued wrapping small meat pies into fresh napkins and placing them in a large grass basket.

Rolling his eyes, James crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. "If you simply must know dear sister, Anders had another nightmare and I was sent to acquire cinnamon tea. Now then, why are you up so early?" James moved forward to check the tea kettle.

"There's already water on it. If you grab the cinnamon sticks, I can heat it for you." Sophia moved to her brother's side and held out her hands for the kettle. James wordlessly nodded and handed it over. He moved to the spice cabinet and rummaged around for a few cinnamon sticks, and then handed them over. Popping the lid off the kettle, Sophia let the sticks plop into the water. Heating her hands up, Sophia made them glow a hot orange, before grabbing a cup out of the cupboard and pouring steaming tea into it.

"Aveline and I are going out to the Wounded Coast to clear out some bandits. I was going to bring Varric and Fenris along with me also. I imagine you and Anders will be staying home today?" Sophia grabbed a bottle of light strawberry wine and packed it into the basket.

"I imagine we'll probably go out for more ingredients for his potions, and I need to see about counting and restocking our supply of health and mana potions, but yes, I imagine most of the day will be spent at home. Despite your plans, I doubt you'll need that much food for a simple trip to and from the coastline." James stirred honey and sugar into Ander's cup of tea, before moving and grabbing a few uneaten cookies from the previous night's dinner.

"I'm also packing breakfast for myself and Fenris. I'll eat at his house and then we'll go and get Aveline." Sophia stuffed a few more items into her basket before nodding and grinning.

James prayed that the two would stop dancing around each other and hurry and hook up; the two were already spending every waking moment with each other and James had even stopped bringing Fenris on his own missions when he noticed how much more broody he was without Sophia.

"Right, well, have fun I suppose. Tell Fenris good morning for me." James rolled his eyes yet again as he watched Sophia grab the rest of her gear and try and hurry out the door.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" James called out as he watched his sister race down the hallway. She snorted and raised a hand, making a rude gesture at him as she departed. James laughed and made his way back to his room, tea and cookies in his hands.

* * *

><p>Sophia frowned as she stared at Fenris' mansion door. Normally she would barge in, but she had her hands full at the moment, and was loathe to place her things on the dirty front porch. Using her foot, she banged loudly on the front door.<p>

A few moments later and hearing a curse and the pattering of running feet, the door in front of Sophia opened.

Fenris blinked at the woman in front of him, before scowling.

"Maker Sophie, what are you-?" Fenris' question was interrupted as Sophie forced her way past him.

"I have come bearing the gift of breakfast!" Sophia cheerfully explained as she walked towards Fenris' bedroom.

"This early in the morning? Do you ever sleep Sophie?" Fenris questioned as he followed Sophie into his room.

Sophia ignored him and pulled out a few plates and cups, pulling the fruit wine and a few small fruit pies, setting everything down on Fenris' table.

"I sleep a lot if you ask me. Sometimes I wish I didn't have to sleep, but I rather like sleeping. It's a nice way to get away from the world for awhile. Anyways, I had to come early because after breakfast we're going to head over to pick up Varric and Aveline. We're huntin' bandits!" Sophia grinned as she explained her plans. Pulling put silverware she arranged everything to look orderly, and after nodding to herself she smiled and sat down, gesturing for Fenris to do the same.

Knowing better than to question Sophia's spontaneous plans, he merely sighed and sat down.

"And I suppose you simply _assumed_ I would be accompanying you?" Fenris questioned as he uncorked and poured the wine into cups for both of them.

Sophia merely raised an eyebrow at him, clearly challenging him to say if he had other plans. Knowing he was defeated before the conversation even began Fenris sighed and rubbed his temples.

Sophie reached forward and placed a small apple pie on Fenris' plate. Fenris was about to thank her, before he noticed something deformed about his pie.

Extra dough pieces on top formed a face.

An angry face.

"Phia …. _What. Is. This?_" Fenris questioned, not really sure if he should laugh or be offended.

"I baked these, and as I was baking, I wanted to make them more special. So with some extra pieces of dough I made faces! See, look at mine!" Sophie held her mini pie next to her face and smiled.

Hers was a smiley face.

Why did she get a smiley face?

"I made yours irritated 'cause you get scowly sometimes. I thought you'd like it." Sophia explained.

Fenris looked down at the angry face and sighed; yet again.

He refrained from saying anything, not wanting to hurt Sophie's feelings; it's the thought that counts.

"You called me Phia. Where'd you hear that one from, it's been a long time since I've had someone call me that." Sophia asked while munching on her breakfast pie.

Fenris' head snapped up in shock, and his face scrunched up as he tried to recall why he had called her that.

"I … I am unsure. It seemed natural to call you that however." Fenris was looking down, his face a mask of concentration as he sifted through memories trying to remember a time he had ever thought about calling her that.

"I s'pose it doesn't really matter. I really liked it though." Sophia smiled cheerfully and patted Fenris' hand before returning back to her meal.

Chattering about how she wanted to make something special for Leandra for her birthday, she missed the smile Fenris gave her as he simply sat there watching her as she rambled on. Fenris was content to sit there and watch as Sophia's face lit up with excitement and she gestured wide with her hands and made patterns in the air with her fingers.

After talking for awhile Sophia paused to look at Fenris. His head was propped up against his hand, and he had a small smile on his face as he stared at her. Blushing a bit at the focused attention, she found it impossible to not smile back at him. They sat in silence for a few moments and just stared at each other, neither wanting to break the silence.

"You have a pretty smile." Sophia said softly. Fenris' eyes widened as he realized that he had been doing nothing but staring at her for the past few minutes.

Fenris could feel his face heating up, but before he was able to say or do anything, Sophia abruptly stood up.

"Well, I believe it's time we made our way to go see our friends. I'll grab the basket, and we'll be on our way!" Sophie brightly said, moving forward and grabbing the basket, before turning on her heel and making her way out the room.

Fenris sat for a few more moments and blankly stared at where Sophia had been sitting. Shaking his head, he stood up and made his way to her.

* * *

><p>After having lunch (which consisted of small meat pies that also had faces on the them) the group continued their way along the coastline, Varric and Sophia laughing as they discussed the story of how she had managed to punch James.<p>

"He made me so mad, I didn't even know what I had done until Jamie was sprawled on the floor in front of me." Sophia held her stomach as she laughed at the memory of complete shock on her brother's face; before it turned into utter rage.

"Let me guess, you two brawled it out for the next few minutes?" Varric asked, laughing as he thought of two teenage Hawkes duking it out against each other.

"Oh you have no idea. We fought like there was no tomorrow. I had a black eye and split lip, but I managed to not already bruise his jaw, but backslap him and give him his own black eye, and he had claw marks from my nails across his cheek. Eventually Father heard us yelling and came to check on us. He had to physically come forward and tear us off of each other. When I finally realized he had caught us, I thought for sure we were in for it; but no, the darn man was standing there, one of us in each hand, and _laughing._ Laughing! He had the _gall_ to laugh at us. It turned out it was Mother who gave us the tongue lashing. It's never fun to have the same person who's patching you up also be the person who's furious at you." Sophia smiled at the memory of her Dad. His laughter was almost like thunder, a deep rumbling sound and growing in volume as he laughed harder.

"I'll have to ask Mama Hawke about her opinion on what happened when we get back. Life is never boring with you around, is it Twinkle?" Varric shook his head as he thought about all the mischief the Hawke twins had already caused; he couldn't imagine what they were like as adolescents.

Sophia was about to reply back, before an arrow was imbedded in the sand in front of her. Cursing, she stumbled back and quickly weaved protective spells around herself and her companions.

"Hunters." Fenris bit out, falling into a defensive stance.

"Back away from the slave now! You are in possession of stolen property!" A slaver from atop a hill called down to the group.

Growling, Sophia yelled back. "Fenris is his own man!"

"I will not repeat myself! Back away from the slave now!" The slaver barked out.

"_I am not your slave!_" Fenris snarled and his tattoos lit up in rage.

After the fight was over, Fenris stooped down and grabbed a surviving slaver by his hair. After questioning and ultimately killing the boy, Fenris growled menacingly.

"Hadriana. I should've known! They'll never let me be free!" Fenris' tattoos glowed dangerously and Sophia realized that he needed to calm down.

"They're dead now. You can relax." Sophia stepped forward and raised her hands in a gesture of surrender, but Fenris merely shook his head and scowled.

"There will be more. We need to find them. We need to send them a message they won't soon forget!" Fenris' hands clenched and his muscles tensed and bulged as he tried to restrain himself from hurting anyone.

Nodding sadly, Sophia held her arm out. "Lead the way."

After making their ways to the caves where Hadriana resided and fighting their way inside, Sophia and her companions rescued an elf being held by the slavers.

"Are you alright? Did they hurt you?" Fenris quickly stepped forward and checked the tiny elf over.

The poor girl whimpered and cried as she explained to the group that her Mistress had been killing everyone recently, including her father. She told us Hadriana had been expecting someone and needed more power.

"Everything was fine until today!" She wailed out.

Fenris shook his head sadly and looked down. "It wasn't. You just didn't know any better."

Wiping her eyes the little elf stepped forward. "Are you my Master now?"

Fenris' eyes widened in alarm and he shook his head frantically. "No!"

The girl's face fell from the rejection. "But I can cook. I can clean. What else am I supposed to do?"

Sophia stepped forward and handed a slip of paper and gold into the elf's hands.

"If you go to this address, you'll find my house. Tell Bodahn I sent you. You can come work for me."

The girl thanked her profusely before hurrying off.

Fenris whirled toward Sophia, anger coming off him in waves.

"I didn't know you were in the market for a slave." Fenris snarled, venom dripping off his words.

Crossing her arms and lifting an eyebrow, Sophia explained. "I gave her a job Fenris. She'll be safe working for me."

Fenris blinked in surprise before stuttering. "Ah, that's good then. My apologies."

Continuing to fight their way through, the group finally managed to find Hadriana.

After defeating her guards and demons, Fenris was about to bring the axe upon Hadriana's head before she begged to not be killed. After trading a few words with Fenris she then revealed that Fenris had a sister; a living sister.

"This is your call." Sophia responded to Fenris' curious glance.

After agreeing that they had a deal, her life in exchange for information on Fenris' sister, Hadriana told the group what she knew.

Fenris crouched down to her level after she finished talking.

"I believe you." And then before anyone could do anything, Fenris' lyrium lit up and he shoved his hand though her chest.

A few pitiful gurgles were all that were heard from Hadriana as she slumped fully onto the ground.

Fenris stalked past Hawke. "We are done here."

Sophia always had a problem about not thinking before speaking. Unsure of how she wanted to react, or how Fenris wanted her to react, she blurted out her usual sarcasm." Another negotiation won. Good job Fenris-" Her unthinking response was cut off.

Fenris spun around angrily, nearly running into her. "Oh, you think that was a _good_ idea?"

Fenris proceeded to rant about how this all could've been a trap. Sophia stood still as she watched Fenris jerk around in angry motions, revealing what he thought was just a ruse to get him to come out of hiding. She wished that she was able to do something to calm him, but she knew that attempting to reason with the elf in such a volatile state would mean someone getting hurt. All she could do was watch and listen and hope that when he had calmed down later on he would allow her to share some comfort or advice.

"But all that matters is that I got to crush this bitch's heart. May she rot and all the other mages with her."

Not allowing the comment to hurt her, Sophia stepped forward, reaching her hand out to grasp his shoulder. The best course of action at the moment was removing Fenris from this place and letting him blow off steam somewhere else, preferably some place closer to home.

"We should leave." Sophia stated softly.

Shrugging her hand off once again, Fenris responded. "No. I don't want you comforting me."

"You saw what was done here. There's always going to be some reason, some excuse why mages need to do this."

Scowling, Fenris continued. "Even if I found my sister, who knows what the magisters have done to her. What has magic touched that it doesn't spoil?" Fenris glared angrily at the woman in front of him.

Sophia stared back. She raised an eyebrow, daring Fenris to follow through with his last comment. She stood tall and held Fenris' gaze, not backing down, and her silver eyes showed nothing but understanding and acceptance.

Fenris hated it.

"I … need to go." Fenris skulked out of the room.

Sophia's hand trembled, and she fisted it to keep it from showing how mad and somewhat hurt she was; but most of all concerned.

Someone touched her arm and she looked over to see Varric staring at her, gently patting her arm.

"He'll come around Twinkle. If there's anyone who can help him, it's you."

Sophia smiled in thanks and patted his hand, drawing strength from the comforting words.

* * *

><p>After trudging home after a very long and emotionally taxing day, Sophia Hawke wanted nothing more than to crawl up on her bed and cry, or throw lightning bolts at something. It was extremely late at night, but for some reason Bodahn was still up. Bidding him a goodnight, Sophia made her way back to her room.<p>

Stepping inside her room, she laid her staff against the wall and undid the knot she had twisted her hair into, and was about to unbuckle her grey robes before she was alerted to another's presence by the clearing of a throat. Turning her head Sophie finally noticed Fenris was sitting at her desk, looking a bit like a child waiting to be chastised. Quickly recovering from the surprise, she crossed her arms and looked expectantly at the elf, waiting to hear what he had to say. She was going to hear his excuse, and there had better be an apology within it somewhere, else she'd scorch his pretty white hair.

Noticing the gaze and reading the unspoken words in Sophia's hardened silver eyes, Fenris cleared his throat again and proceeded to speak.

"I thought about what happened with Hadriana." Fenris stood up and walked in front of Sophia, though he still kept his green eyes down, not meeting the silver ones looking at him.

"I took my anger out on you, undeservedly so. I was … not myself. I'm sorry." Fenris finally met Sophie's eyes, trying to convey his sincerity. It was difficult for some reason to admit he was wrong, he had become so used to making decisions on his own and not having to worry about what it meant to other people. Finally having others who cared and worried about him was still a rather new thing, and sometimes, it scared him.

Sophia gazed at the elf for a few moments longer, before sighing and dropping her stance. She slumped her shoulders and ran a hand through her untied and frazzled hair. Looking up at Fenris she realized he was waiting for her reaction.

"You left so suddenly, it scared me. I walked all the way home not knowing where you were and in your mindset you were liable to hurt someone or even yourself. I was worried." Sophia reached down to fiddle with the rings on her fingers, a tick she had made a habit of whenever she was nervous or unsure.

Fenris looked away, a bit ashamed at having made her feel anxious. "I … needed to be alone."

Fenris stepped back and paced a few steps before trying to explain to her what he meant. Sophia pulled her gauntlets off and removed the rest of her coat, leaving her in trousers, boots, and a long-sleeved and tight red undershirt.

"When I was still a slave, Hadriana was a torment. She would ridicule me, deny my meals, hound my sleep. Because of her status I was powerless to respond and she knew it." Fenris scowled as he turned back to Sophie, who was silently watching him with a focused stare.

"The thought of her slipping out of my grasp now … I couldn't let her go. I wanted to, but I couldn't." Fenris stared at his hands, still encased in clawed gloves; admitting his weakness was hard, but somehow, it felt right talking to this woman, like she was meant to hear his stories, his pain.

Sophia sighed and also looked at Fenris' hands. Stepping forward, she reached out and gently grabbed both of his hands with hers. She began slowly unlacing the gauntlets before she answered.

"Whether fortunately or unfortunately for you, I would've killed her also. She's hurt plenty of people before I'm sure, but for hurting you? I would've gladly taken her head off." Sophia blushed a bit as she confessed the hatred she felt when they had encountered Hadriana. She was beginning to realize she was falling for this mysterious elf; and there was nothing she could do to stop it. Finally unlacing both gauntlets, she tossed them to her desk and they made a clattering sound, very loud in such a silent room.

Taking it as his queue to continue, Fenris started talking again. "I should be happy now that Hadriana is dead. Instead, I feel nothing but … disquiet." He frowned as he continued. "This hate … I'd thought I'd gotten away from it. But it dogs me no matter where I go." Sophia squeezed his hands in comfort. "To feel it again, to know it was they who put it inside me … it was too much to bear."

Fenris shook himself from his daze, realizing he had been saying too much. "But I didn't come here to burden you." Taking his hands from Sophia, he turned around to leave.

A bit thrown off by his sudden departure, Sophia reacted instantaneously and reached out to grab his arm. "Wait! Fenris!"

Sophia had always been very careful when it came to touching Fenris. She knew the elf's extreme discomfort, sometimes even pain, when it came to physical contact. She always made sure she was in front of him and had his full attention and _always_ only when Fenris allowed it.

So when she very suddenly grabbed said elf's arm from behind, Fenris reacted violently. Lyrium markings lit up in warning, and before wither knew what had really happened, Sophia was shoved harshly and bound by Fenris' hands on her upper arms into the wall.

Fenris snarled at the person who had dared to grab him. It took a only a second looking into his opponents face to realize this was no enemy; it was Sophia Hawke, a woman he very much cared for, even if he wouldn't admit it.

Alarmed and appalled by his own actions, he quickly let go and was prepared to flee, before Sophia surprised him even further.

Smiling, Sophia quickly leaned forward and captured Fenris' lips with her own. Furthermore, Fenris quickly found that _he _was the one pinned to a wall. Fenris' hands gripped at her waist, and both became too lost in the rush of passion to bother finishing their conversation.

* * *

><p>Sophia turned on her side, spreading her arm out, fingers grabbing for something that wasn't there. Despite the loss of warmth, she smiled, in absolute bliss as images of probably no more than hours before came to her mind, a pleasant ache in her body. Cracking an eye open, she glanced across her bed, searching for her broody elf. The moving shadows dancing across her bed where what alerted her to where he was, and she turned over to face him. Looking up, she smiled, but the smile faded as she looked at Fenris, pacing and fully dressed. Not really understanding what the problem was and ignoring the sinking feeling in her gut, she decided to make a quip.<p>

"Was it really that bad?" A lopsided smile played on her features.

Fenris whirled around, his inner reflection disrupted. "I'm sorry, it's not … it was fine."

Rapidly shaking his head he fully turned around, and seeing Sophia's doubting expression, he tried to clarify better. "No. That is insufficient. It was better than anything I could have dreamed."

"Oh. I can come up with much crazier in my dreams." Sophia jested. She pulled herself into a sitting position with her elbows, and toyed a little with the silk blanket, her hands needing something to fiddle with as she listened to Fenris talk.

Fenris turned and started pacing again, ignoring Sophie's attempt to lighten the mood. "I began to remember. My life before. Just flashes …" A note of desperation crept into his voice as he spoke. "It's too much. This is too fast."

Her smile faltered, and she swallowed to try and talk past the lump that was in her throat. "I … I thought you wanted to get your memories back."

Fenris shook his head and turned completely from her. "Perhaps you don't understand how upsetting this is. I've never remembered _anything_, and to have it all come back in a rush … only to lose it …" Fenris glowered and clenched his fists, an action that could be seen by Sophia on the bed.

"I can't … I can't …" Fenris clenched his eyes in frustration, and turned back to Sophia.

Sophia stood up from the bed and stepped forward, stretching her hand to caress Fenris' cheek. She knew what was about to happen, but she blinked past her tears and tried anyways. "We can work past this. I love you Fenris."

Fenris' eyes widened at the declaration, and he had to fight the urge to reach up and grab the hand that was stroking his face. Shaking his head, he stepped out of arms reach, his face down turned.

"I'm sorry. So sorry. I … feel like such a fool." Fenris turned on his heel, his heart thumping loudly and struggling to not turn back and pull her into his arms.

"All I wanted was to be happy … just for a little while. Please …. Forgive me."

And just like that, Fenris walked out of Sophia's room.

* * *

><p>Sophia stood still for a few minutes, staring at the place Fenris had been. Her arms started to shake, and her knees wobbled a bit. She pressed a hand to her mouth, failing to suppress a choked sob from escaping her lips. She took a few steps back, and sat on the bed, her head held in her hands, tears falling freely from her eyes and plopping onto her legs and the carpet.<p>

* * *

><p>"Bodahn, did Sophia return home last night?" Anders asked as he and James sat down for breakfast.<p>

Bodahn paled and stuttered as he replied. "Y-Yes messeres, but Lady S-sophia has requested to not be disturbed this morning. S-she's not feeling very well, and only asked for a cup of tea this morning."

James stood abruptly, startling Anders. While Bodahn was an easily nervous man, he was also a terrible liar. By the way he stumbled over his words, James knew there was another reason his sister wasn't at breakfast. Anders stood and jogged to keep up with his lover as James made quick strides toward Sophia's room.

James stood before Sophia's room and tried to open the door, only to find it locked. Growing increasingly alarmed, he gave the door a few strong raps with his knuckles.

"Go away." Was the muffled reply that came from the room.

"It's your brother. What's wrong Sophie? You never lock your door."

"Maybe she really isn't feeling well. Perhaps we should leave?" Anders tried to calm James down, placing a hand on his shoulder. James shook his head, and knocked on the door again.

"I'm her twin. Something's wrong. She doesn't ever lock her door unless she's upset about something."

James was about to knock again, but Sophie's voice stopped him.

"I … don't want to talk right now. Just, please … leave." A weak reply came.

"You've got three seconds before I _force_ this door open Sophie." James warned.

"One." James took a few steps back from the door.

"Two." James tensed and raised a foot, intent on breaking the door knob completely off. Anders made indignant squawking noises and flailed his arms trying to get Jamie to stop.

"Thr-" The countdown was interrupted as the door in front of the men opened. Clad in nothing but a short nightgown, Sophia stood before both men in full fury.

Magic crackled in the air and the hairs on James and Anders' neck stood up.

"_I said leave_." Sophia ordered, glaring directly at James.

"No." James tersely replied, and he folded his arms.

Sophia's countenance fell, and she rocked back on her heels before shaking her head and walking back to her bed.

"I don't want to talk about it." Was the broken explanation.

James stepped into his sister's room and looked around.

Everything was perfect. All the books were in their places, the candles freshly placed, her desk was tidied and the usual haphazard letters were placed into a neat pile.

Everything you didn't want to see in a room of Sophie's. She was an easy going person, and despite the fact that she kept most of the house cleaned, she often left her room alone. Books would be piled in corners, quills stuffed in random places, a plate of half eaten food somewhere, clothes usually thrown against the wall. When she cleaned she was either in an extremely good mood … or an extremely bad mood. And judging by the way she laid down and hugged her pillow, it was a very bad mood.

James went to sit on the bed next to Sophie, rubbing a hand soothingly on her back. "What happened? Did your robes get torn? You can always ask Mum to patch them-" James question was cut off by a reply from Sophie, though it was muffled because her face was buried in her pillow.

"Say that again, your pillow muffled it."

Sophia shot her brother a glare, before she sat up and yelled.

"I HAD SEX WITH FENRIS!"

The room was still for a few moments. James' shock soon turned into rage, but before he was able to say anything, Anders spoke up first.

"Uhm, isn't that supposed to be a good thing?" Anders asked, a bit embarrassed and surprised he was hearing this.

"He left." And with that response, Sophia buried her head back into her pillow, curling into a fetal position and hugging it closer to her chest.

The elf's murder could wait, right now, James needed to comfort his sister.

James jerked his head toward Anders, motioning him to leave. Understanding the message, Anders quietly stepped out and closed the door behind him. He sighed and slid to the floor, a worried feeling settling into his gut. Despite the threats and sometimes butting of heads, Anders cared about Sophia. She was the little sister he never had, and they were often seen together swapping spells and laughing about stupid things they'd done. Sophia roped him into doing pranks whenever able, much to the chagrin of James, seeing as he was often the target. She'd made him a bracelet for his and James' third month anniversary (even they didn't keep track of that date).

"_What's the green for?" Anders questioned, looking at the many colored beads on his bracelet. It was simply crafted, a thin leather cord adorned with beads and a few charms._

"_That's to remind you to be sweet." Sophia said smiling._

"_You can get a bit, eh, grouchy sometimes." She elaborated._

_Anders gave a snort and shook his head. "Blue?"_

"_To remind you of James!" _

_He smiled at that._

"_The silver?" _

"_To remind you of me!"_

_He laughed at that one, reaching over to ruffle her white hair. She gave a squeak and smacked his hands away, hurriedly trying to smooth her hair down._

"_The red?" _

"_The Hawke's dominant color. Shows you're a part of the family."_

"_Ah, and what about the black? Is it there to just look shiny?"_

"_Nope, that's to remind you that I'll kill you if you break your promise to take care of Jamie."_

_He wasn't so amused anymore …_

* * *

><p>A few hours later, wails were heard from within Sophie's room.<p>

"I don't understand, why are you so upset? If you don't get what he's saying-"

"That's exactly the point James! I _do_ understand why he left! I get it perfectly! _That's_ why it upsets me! He thinks I could never love or accept him, that it's better if he left and I hated him. That he doesn't deserve me. He's _wrong_. So wrong … _That's_ why it hurts. It hurts so much because I do understand, I do love him." Sophia hiccupped and wiped her eyes, soaking her sleeves with more tears.

James sighed and strode forward, pulling his sister into a hug. It took a few minutes for her crying to lessen into smaller sniffles. Finally, she pulled back and wiped her eyes a final time.

"I'll wait for him." She declared. She sniffed one last time and stood up straight, looking James in the eye.

"Are you sure that's the best course of action? What if he never loves you back?" James gazed down at his sister. Gone was the whimpering and weeping woman. Her silver eyes had regained their luster, a new fire churning in their depths. Despite the frazzled appearance and puffy and wet face, she looked like a woman on a mission. He was amazed how little time it had taken to change her emotional state. She must've been up all night contemplating what her next steps of plan were.

She nodded, affirming she had heard him. "He needs time. I'm willing to give it to him. I'll wait years if need be. Just because he left my bed, doesn't mean he's completely gone from my life. I'll wait." She crossed her arms and stared at her brother, challenging him to cross her.

She smiled and reached up to pat his cheek. "I'll be there when he needs me. He has to have time to fix himself, I can't do that for him. There's only so much help and affection I can offer him, the rest is up to him. But I have faith we'll both make it through together."

James looked at his sister for a few more moments before sighing and accepting her answer. She was a strong woman, if there was anyone able to make this relationship work, it was her.

Maker knew he would've killed that elf by now.

"Now shoo. I need to bathe and dress myself. I must be a sight to see." She gave him her first smile of the day, even if it was a little weak and watery. James nodded and laughed.

"Indeed. Frightful even." Sophia 'hmphed' and smacked him a few times for good measure. James laughed as he was forced out of the room.

Sophia gave a small wheezy chuckle, slumping against her door. She hoped that the saying 'time healed all wounds' was true. She hoped it applied to broken hearts and broken spirits. Despite the vow she had made herself, she realized she would need time to heal. Sighing, she kicked off from the door, moving toward her dresser. No time like the present.

Anders sighed with relief as James relayed the events to him as they walked back to their rooms.

An emotional and angry female Hawke was the last thing they all needed; she'd probably end up blowing up Kirkwall.

Successful crisis averted.


End file.
